Forgive Me (Arc3) OUTDATED!
by ReviewR524
Summary: OUTDATED But read if you want...
1. Chapter 1: When Fate is Victorious

_**To any new readers, up to chapter 8 the writing isn't the best, so please forgive me for the lack of quality, I was never the best at writing stories, mostly ones that include dialogue because I just spam the story with it. So, enjoy the fic!**_

.

 **Chapter 1: When Fate is Victorious**

It was early in the morning. The suns rays were weak as they descend to the stone pathway. This place wasn't a place you would be familiar with, in fact, this is a whole different world. The pathway stretched towards an old ruin. There, on top of the ruins, stood two people. One looked very confused while the other was facing away and had a serious look on his face.

"I'm leaving, Rem." one of them said, "I'm not coming back."

This boy, he came from another world, a world unknown to anyone but very few. With his arrival in this world, he was given a power, a power that allows him to Return by death. This boys name was Natsuki Subaru.

"Subaru-kun?"

The other person called out, her voice was sweet and had a worrying tone, she was confused. This girl was wearing a maids outfit, she had short blue hair that concealed her right eye. She was holding a basket of appas. This girl, her name was Rem, she was a maid of the Roswall Mansion, she also happens to be an oni.

"I said I'm leaving!"

Subaru repeated his words but in a more serious tone.

"But why?" Rem asked, confused about what he meant. She then lets out a gasp. "D-Did Rem upset Subaru-kun in someway! Subaru-kun? Please, tell Rem if she did something wrong, Rem will make it up to you, Rem will do anything!"

With that his face turns into one that saw death straight in the face, he knew it all too well, he knew she would do anything for him, even throwing her life away, and he didn't want that.

"Its all my fault."

His tone of voice becomes remorseful

"Subaru-kun?"

"Its all because of me, because I couldn't do anything."

"Subaru-kun, what do you mean."

Rem, still puzzled by his sudden declaration, continues to question him.

"All the bad things that happened, Its all my fault, I know it is."

"So if I leave the rest of you can be safe."

* * *

 _The White Whale it attacked us because it was attracted to me, the witch cultist they attacked us because they were attracted to me. The puppy in the village, it probably came because it was attracted to me. All of it, it was because of me... It's all my fault._

* * *

"No... Subaru-kun, please."

"I have to, there's no other choice."

"There has to be, please don't leave... Please don't leave Rem."

Subaru will reject any method that involves other people risking their lives, he is ok with just risking his life, as long as everyone else lives, he doesn't care.

"I don't want to see anyone else suffer because of my powerlessness."

"Then let Rem help!"

"NO!" he suddenly raised his voice and glares at her.

"But Rem has to go with you"

"If you come with me then you'll die, then there would no point in me running away."

That's what he thought, if he ran away with Rem, she would be endangered, maebest will constantly be a threat because of Subaru. If Rem goes away with Subaru, she probably won't be able to see Ram ever again. When the mansion gets attacked by the witch cult. Everyone would die, if Rem finds out that Ram died then she might just kill herself. Subaru didn't want that. If Rem stayed in the mansion before the attack they just might have a chance. He held on to that chance.

"So Why..." Subaru mutters, and Rem heard it.

"Subaru-kun?"

"Why, why do you want to come with me? I've just been a burden to you, to Ram, to Emilia."

"No, you have-"

"Yes, I have! You never needed me in the mansion, all I did was distract you and Ram from your work"

"But..."

"Because of me, Emilia was humiliated during the meeting for the Royal Selection!"

"Subaru-kun..."

 _Because of me, soo many people died, even if no one remembers_

He went back at the thought of the massacred village, and it filled him with despair. He turned to face Rem.

"So why? Why do you want to follow me, TELL ME WHY!?"

"..."

"Is it because Roswall told you to!"

"..."

"It is, isn't it..."

"..."

"No... that's not why"

"Then why?"

"Its... because... Rem cannot bear the thought of Subaru-kun in danger"

She hesitated a bit, she wasn't sure if she should tell him.

"If Subaru-kun goes alone, he will surely perish, Rem doesn't want that"

"Well, I don't care, I'm still leaving and I won't let you come with me, or anyone for that matter."

Subaru refuses her reason and begins to walk away, slowly.

"No... Subaru-kun..." she starts to follow him, but he abruptly stops.

"Go back, Emilia doesn't need me, no one needs me, I cant do anything, I'll only cause problems"

"But, what about Rem, Rem needs you"

He stops, but without turning he says

"No, you don't."

That hit Rem like a rock, she immediately objects it.

"Yes, I do!"

"WHY, so you and Nee-sama won't have to do as much work!"

"NO... Rem needs you because..."

 **"BECAUSE REM LOVES YOU"**

"..."

He made no reaction. He already knew what she was going to say, that's why he showed no reaction, no, he had no reaction because his mind was completely clouded with a scene he never wanted to see again. The moment Rem tried to save him, the moment she got killed, its all because of him, he blamed himself for it all. With that, he fell to his knees still facing away from Rem.

Rem was shocked but didn't move from her position, she shut her eyes until she heard a faint noise.

"No..."

He asks quietly, his voice was drowned by his emotions, it was barely audible.

"Subaru-kun?" Rem calls out to him.

"Why," he says it, still in a low voice but it was enough for Rem to hear

"I'm nothing"

She was shocked.

"No... Subaru-kun..."

"There is nothing to love about me"

"Yes there is"

She instantly rebukes his statement, that made his heart hurt, he knows too well that he is incapable of doing anything, and he accepts that. He is just a shut-in NEET whos all talk.

"What! What is there to love, my powerlessness, my foolishness!"

He spits out those words, his voice slowly grew bitter. Rem flinches at his bitterness.

"Subaru-kun might be weak and foolish at times... but despite that, he tries his best to help everyone, even if it cost his own life"

"no..."

"When we were in the forest, you risked your life so Rem and Nee-sama can escape"

"No... if Roswall wasn't there we would have all died, I barely did anything..."

"If Subaru-kun wasn't in the forest Rem and Nee-sama wouldn't have survived"

"The reason you went in the forest, was because of me..."

He blamed it all on himself, it was him that caused the problem, he doesn't want to be praised because of it.

"When we were saving that girl, Subaru-kun risked his life to save Rem"

"..."

"And when Subaru-kun woke up, he was happy Rem was safe, he didn't care about his injuries, and he told Rem things that Rem wanted to hear the most"

"I... no..."

"Subaru-kun melted Rems frozen heart, the one that was frozen during the fiery night when Rem had lost almost everything"

"stop..."

He knew he was utterly worthless, so he kept refusing her words.

"And that's why I love Subaru-kun"

There was silence,

"But I'm useless, I'm worthless, I hate myself"

"No matter, ill still love Subaru-kun"

"Even if you get killed because of me"

"Yes"

"But why..." his voice grew weak.

"Because your my hero Subaru-kun"

He had enough, he didn't want to risk her life for his own well-being. He had to make her go back.

"Rem, Go back to the mansion"

"Rem won't leave you"

"If you love me, go back to the mansion... and live..."

"But if Rem leaves, Rem may never see Subaru-kun ever again"

"I'll come back when I feel like it" He sounded grim.

"But..."

"GO NOW"

His voice then became hoarse. He lifts himself off the ground, still facing the other way.

"If... if you say so... Subaru-kun..."

With that Rem starts to walk down the stairs, Subaru couldn't see it but he knew Rem was crying, he could hear faint sobs from her direction. Her heart was probably. He heard one last thing before she left.

"Rem... Rem is sorry she was too weak to help you."

He then felt a sharp pain in his heart...

* * *

 **That seems like a good place to put a cliffhanger don't you think?**

 **Well, it turned out better than I thought it would, seems this is my first time making one, but I did do a whole month of planning in my mind before actually saying to myself hey, you've got the skills for it so why not try, there's no harm in it right?**

 **Just saying, the hardest part of this chapter was thinking about the Title, I mean I was never that good at naming things, took me like one whole day of none stop thinking to get GO, I know... (edit: I changed it now, after 3 weeks that is...)**

 **Anyway, Hope you enjoyed, I'm aiming for an 8 - 10 chapter story, I've planned out the whole story so don't worry about some sort of hiatus.**

 **Shouts to:** _Middle Name Redacted_ **,** _Youtuberz_ **,** _my other fav authors_ **for Insp. me to make some fanfics**

 **I'm open to criticism, Please criticize as much as you like, please I'm begging you.**

 **If you have any suggestions please tell me some.**

 **See ya next time, Update speeds may vary so ye...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tears of Consequence

**Chapter 2: The tears of consequences**

In the bustling city, the Capital of Lugunica, she ran. Her eyes were teary but it was unnoticeable since she faced the ground.

 _"Rem... Rem is sorry she was too weak to help you"_

That was the last thing she said before she left him. Subaru has given up on everything he had, to keep her and the others away from danger. He was going to  
leave, forever.

 _"I'll come back when I feel like it"_

That was her only hope of seeing Subaru again. Her tears grew bigger, but she held them back, she must believe, believe in the man she loves.

"Subaru-kun... Subaru-kun will come back, Rem just has to believe..." She mutters.

She continues to run, her destination was the Kartsen household.  
She was supposed to stay there for a whole week as she was tasked with taking care of Subaru while he has his gate healed, but Subaru is gone, thus she  
must return to Roswall's mansion.

* * *

She has arrived at the gate of the mansion, she had wiped off her tears.  
She was greeted by a lady, or that's what it seems.

"Aahh, Rem-san, your back nyan-"  
"eeh, where is Subaru-kyun?"

This was Felix Argyle, Crusch Kartsen's Knight. He was wearing a blue dress with ribbons.  
He also had cat ears sticking out the sides of his head.

"Uhm about Subaru-kun... Rem needs to speak with Crusch-sama about him"

"Huh, what happened, did Subaru-kyun get lost!"

"n-n-no, Subaru-kun didn't get lost"

"It's just that he won't come back..." she says this with a sad tone.

Felix noticed it.

"WHAT! Did Subaru-kyun abandon Rem-san!"

"I-It's not like that... I'll explain the details later with Crusch-sama"

"Ok then, this way"

After their short talk, they entered the mansion.

* * *

They approached a large door, it was the door to Crusch's office

Felix calls out.

"Crusch-sama, Rem-san has something she needs to discuss"

"Ok, come in" A voice calls back from the door.

They entered the room, at the far end, there sat a woman, she had long green hair, she wore a business attire and had an air of importance around her. Her name was Crusch Kartsen, she was the owner of the mansion and was a candidate for the next king of Lugunica.

Beside her was an older man, he was wearing a butler uniform. That was Wilhelm Trias, he was a man that had helped Subaru with his swordsmanship.

"Hello, Rem... Oh, isn't Subaru with you?"

She noticed that Rem wasn't with Subaru, which she normally would be.

"Well, no. That is what Rem wanted to discuss with Crusch-sama"

Rem's face saddens, as she answered Crusch. Crusch saw this and can tell that something is wrong.

"I see, well what happened to him "

"Rem fears Subaru-kun, will not be coming back for his gate healing"

This shook her a bit, but her face didn't show it. Wilhelm also seemed a bit surprised.

"Oh, and may I ask why is that?"

"Subaru-kun... said that... he is leaving" she struggles to keep her voice intact as she explains the situation to Crusch. She was clearly holding back her emotions.

"Rem is not completely sure why... but he said it was to... protect Rem and the others... at Roswall's mansion"

"Protect you, how will running away protect anything?"

"Rem... does not know for sure... because Subaru-kun did not explain, but... Rem thinks she knows how"

"How is that?"

"Well, Subaru-kun... has the scent of the witch"

"..."

Silence filled the room.

"He is not sure why he has it, but Rem thinks Subaru-kun is leaving because if he went to Roswall's mansion..."

"He will attract attention from the witch cult, and since the participation of a white-haired half-elf, Emilia has been made public, it only increases the risk."

Crusch completes her sentence.

"Yes, that is what Rem thinks as well."

That's what they ended up with, Subaru had left because if he were present, the Witch-cult would come out. It made sense.

"I understand, so, what will you do Rem?" Crusch asks her.

She thought about it for a while and then replied.

"Rem must report back to Roswall's mansion and relay the news"

"I see, so would you like to leave now"

"Um... Yes"

Actually, she didn't want to leave so soon, she wanted to see Subaru one more time, but he probably left already, she could try to find him via the witches sent, but that might anger him, she didn't want Subaru to get mad at her, so she decides to leave.

"Alright then, we'll have a carriage prepared for you"

"Thank you." Their conversation ended.

* * *

She leaves Crusch's office and goes to her room. She packs all her things and sat on her bed. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Subaru-kun... please... come back..." her voice was shaky.

She utters these words, little does she know someone was on the other side of the door, it was Felix, he came to make sure Rem was ok.

"Geeze, Subary-kyun you really are mean, making Rem-san cry like that" he whispers to himself.

Felix wanted to help Rem, but thought it would be best she was left alone for now.

* * *

The pain didn't leave.

"Uwagh..."

The pain continued to grapple his heart.

He was breathing heavily, his heart didn't feel right, it hurt.

"What... why... I didn't say it so, why..."

Despite him not saying the phrases, his heart was still crushed.

He looked down at his chest, to his surprise he didn't see them, the hands that would normally break his heart weren't there, he was shocked.

"If they didn't come to grab me, then why does it hurt"

Subaru was still ontop of the old ruins.

He felt pain but this wasn't the same pain he would feel when the hands went for him. It didn't hurt as much as it usually would, it felt... self-induced. It was as if his mind was trying to tell him something...

Then he realized...

.

.

.

.

.

He felt **Guilty**

.

.

.

.

"Hehehe..." He laughed out.

"Hahaha..." His chest still pained.

"I really am stupid aren't I"

 _Yes I am_

"Not only did I endanger Rem, I'm just going to run away and hope that it all works out... I really am worthless..."

 _I always have been_

His realization only made the pain more unbearable.

"I wasn't leaving to protect everyone was I... I was leaving so I won't have to see anyone die, but even though I won't see it, they'll still die won't they."

"Rem will probably hate me now."

 _She probably does, who wouldn't_?

 _"I have to, there's no other way"_

 _"There must be" "Please don't leave"_

He thought about what he told Rem, was that really true? Or did he just not want to try again.

Then a thought struck him.

"Maybe, there is another way..."

He got up and looked at the direction where Rem had run off to.

He couldn't see her.

He wanted to see her, for her to stay by his side, but that would be risking too much, so he didn't try to find her.

"I'm sorry Rem... please forgive me" He whispers to no one.

"I promise, I'll save you, and everyone else"

Please... I'm sorry

He strengthens his resolves.

With that, he leaves the old ruins, he headed towards a building, one that stood out from the rest. His mind was filled, he was thinking so intently, it started to hurt his head.

 **I'** **LL** **SAV** **E** **YO** **U** **REM**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey there remember me? Heh, probably not.** **Anyway, this is chapter 2, it was shorter than what I intended, but hey better upload something rather than nothing am I right?**

 **I'm trying my best to make each chapter at least 1k words long, it was not as hard as I thought.** **Anyway, I'll I gonna need to draft chapter 3, I don't have too much reference material for it... oops I didn't give it away did I? I hope not.**

 **So yeah see ya next time, update speeds may vary.**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Dawn Strikes

**Chapter 3: A new dawn strikes**

Outside a mansion, there were four people. Crusch, Felix, Wilhelm, and Rem. It had been an hour since the discussion about Subaru's situation.  
A carriage had been prepared for Rem, she was returning to Roswall's mansion... without Subaru.

"Ok, you should be ready to go," Crusch said.

"Thanks again, Crusch-sama" Rem replied politely.

"It's ok, Your welcome"

"I shall take my leave then"

"Right..."

Rem walks up to the carriage, the other three faced the opposite direction and walked away.  
Rem suddenly stops in her tracks, she turns around and calls out

"Um... Ferris!"

"Oh..."

Ferris turns around and walks over to Rem.

"Yes, Rem-san?"

"Uhh... Rem wasn't able to say goodbye to Subaru-kun so if... if Ferris happens to see Subaru-kun... can you, please... please tell Subaru-kun, Rem says goodbye."

Her voice was breaking down, this made Ferris uncomfortable.  
Subaru had rushed Rem to leave, she never got a chance to say goodbye.

"Oh... ok, Ferri-chan... can do that..."

"Thank you so much Ferris"

"No problem..."

Rem enters the carriage, takes a seat and places the Basket of appas she was holding beside her.  
Ferris waved at the carriage as it left.

* * *

Inside the carriage, it was silent, she was the only one present so that's only natural.  
The atmosphere was gloomy...

"Hkk..."

The silence was broken, Normally it would be Subaru breaking the silence, but it wasn't, he wasn't present,  
instead, the silence was broken by Rem.

"Subaru-kun..." she says in a weak voice.  
"please stay safe... stay safe... for Rem... please... come back..."

She says this to no one, only she can hear herself, mostly because her voice was drowned out,  
she was crying, crying silently. She rolled up her legs up and hugged them.

"Su~baru-ku~n..." she lightly calls out. The carriage driver could only hear muttering from the outside  
of the carriage, but he knew that the passenger was clearly having problems, he decided to stay out of it.

* * *

"Ok let's see, what are our options here"

With quick footsteps, Natsuki Subaru heads towards a familiar building. Even it was technically his first time seeing it, he remembered it, from another timeline, when he tried to get help to fend of the Witch-cult.

"Reinhard has left the capital so I can't ask for his help"

The sword saint has left shortly after the meeting for the Royal selection.

"Priscilla is a no go"

He remembers how Priscilla, rejected his request and kicked him all the way across the room.

"Anastasia will try to leak some information from me so I'll have to be careful with her"

He remembers how Anastasia used him to gain information about Crusch.

"Using the Witch-cult as a reason won't make Crusch help me"

He remembers how Crusch was unwilling to aid him.

"So then... maybe if I use the White whale"

He took something out of his pocket, It was a phone, though people here would refer to it as a metia.

"It's a good thing I had you, hehe..."

He remembered in the last timeline when he saw the White Whale, he was able to see the time on his phone. He also remembered, how Rem got out of the dragon carriage to slow down the Whale as it approached them, how Ram forgot about her, how Emilia died...

"Rem... please be careful" he whispers.

If the Whale was able to catch up to Rem then all was lost, he would kill himself, for good...

* * *

He was outside his desired destination, It was a restaurant... He opened the door and directly faced a specific table.

There sat a woman, she wore a long white dress with a fur hat and scarf. Her wavy purple hair extended down to her hips

Subaru walks up to her and calls out.

"I've been looking for you..."

This caught her attention, and she replies as if she was expecting him.

"Oh really now? Well you've found me, so now what"

Subaru closes in, but he was abruptly stopped by someone.

"Hia there, you better watch out, get too close and I might scream, hehe..."

It was a small cat-eared girl, she wore a white robe with orange outlines on the sides, she was holding onto a staff.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to make kid cry"

"HEY! That's not what I meant! And just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm a kid!" The little girl yelled at his remark with an annoyed tone.

"Anyway, Anastasia-san right?"

Brushing the girl aside Subaru questions the other person.

"Are you ignoring me!" The already annoyed cat-eared girl was now furious because she was ignored.

"Now now, Mimi he came to see me." The girl calmed down and sat on the seat next to the woman.

These two people, the woman, her name was Anastasia Hoshin, a successful merchant that ran the Hoshin trading company, she is another candidate for the Royal selection.  
The little girl beside her, Subaru wasn't sure, but according to the past loop, she was her bodyguard, her name was Mimi.

He took a quick look around the room and noticed that there were many hooded people, they suddenly seemed cautious, they were most likely her bodyguards as well.

"You are Natsuki Subaru, Yes?" She calls out "You caused quite a ruckus the other day"

That made him recall his sudden outburst during the meeting for the Royal selection. He didn't like it.

"I prefer you don't bring that up"

"So what would you need from me? Do you wish to have a word with my knight, considering last time"

"I said I'd prefer you don't bring... Ugh No, Nevermind, this isn't about what happened during the meeting, neither is it about him, that can wait for another time"

"Well then?" She seemed to lose interest.

"I'm here to make a deal"

With that, he pulls her interest back.

"Oh my, well then as a merchant, I'm all ears..."

"I'll explain the gist of it, I want to form an alliance between our two camps, and the Crusch camp as well"

"That sounds quite interesting... so... what will you put in?"

"Shared mining rights of the Magic gems in the Elior Forest"

"Hmmm, go on..."

"Well I'm afraid that will have to do, for now, I will discuss this further with Crusch-san, so it would be great if you could join us later tonight"

"Very well... but you know, just that won't be enough"

"I'm well aware that it isn't enough, so I have something else up my sleeve"

"And what might that be..."

"Well, that's... Wait NO! Don't think I'm dumb enough to fall for that again"

He steps back, he didn't want to provoke the hooded people, they seemed to be ready to pounce at any moment

"Huhu, well I tried... I'll be there, but I'll come in when I feel like it, an important part of negotiations would be timing, remember that Natsuki-kun"

"Ok, I'll see you then"

He takes his leave and exits the building.

* * *

He had a grin on his face.

"One down two to go... Finding Russell-san will take some time, better get started then"

He met Russell Fellow in one of the past timelines. He was in charge of the royal capital's trade association.  
Subaru wanted to get him involved, he might be of some use during the negotiations with Crusch. and so he set off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rem was in her carriage, she was huddling close to the door, looking out the window, still crying.  
The carriage had already gone far past Flugel's tree, that was where the Whale attacked them last time.

"Huh"

She noticed something very far in the distance...

"A fog?"

It was definitely fog, not any fog though, It was the fog created by the one and only White Whale.

"Subaru-kun... how did you know..."

She now understood why he hurried her to leave. If she didn't leave earlier then she might have been caught in it.

"Subaru-kun..."

* * *

Subaru had reached the gate of Crusch's mansion, there at the entrance stood two people.  
He approached them quietly.

"Hello, Ferris, Wilhelm-san"

"WAHHH! SUBARU-KYUN! Don't sneak up on Ferri-chan like that"

"S-Sorry about that..." he wasn't expecting him to react like that, just like a cat he thought.

"Subaru-dono" Wilhelm, on the other hand, held his calm composure.

"What brings you here, we had a talk with Rem-san and she said you where leaving"

"About that... umm... has Rem left..."

"My, asking something like that, you really are cruel Subaru-kyun"

"I'm guessing she is..."

He felt relieved, if she was here she would force him to let her help.

"Anyway, I have things I need to discuss with Crusch-san..."

"Sorry Subaru-kyun, Ferri-chan can no longer heal you gate nyan" Felix said this while wagging a finger.

"I'm afraid that is true, since you are leaving, the contract between Crusch and Emilia has been voided"

"What? Contract?" Subaru was confused with Wilhelm's sudden statement

 _Oh right, Emilia and Crusch formed a contract, for my gate healing._

"Uhh... Nevermind that, this is more important..."

"Oh..."x2 they were taken aback.

"We'll discuss it with Crusch-san"

"Very well"

"Ok then Subaru-kyun"

The scene ended with them entering the mansion, overlooked by an orange sunset, shortly after two more people appeared, they managed to slip into the mansion unnoticed by other three, while Subaru didn't notice it, he was aware it might happen.

* * *

 **A/N: Please keep in mind that this is a fanfic so it doesn't have to follow the rules of the original, by that I mean Subaru NORMALLY shouldn't be able to use the Magic Gems (since Rem left), but hey this is a fanfic and I'm making the rules so yeah, just gonna point that out.**

 **1922 words sooo close to 2000, well too bad.**

 **Anyway, do you remember me yet? No, ok then... I'm gonna skip Russel-san because it would be a pain trying to think up of new circumstances and that could lead to future problems, I haven't planned out that far so I'll stick closer to the original.**

 **(I told you Rem was gonna cry, hmm... I probably should have said "Rem's gonna cry, A LOT" and no one decides to help her, how unfortunate...)**

 **Just a heads up the, battle chapters will probably take a hell lot of time cuz I'm not confident in my skills for writing action on the spot, and I want to make these chapters, As Original As Possible so I'm planning on NOT copying the Whale battle, or the vs Betelgeuse, though all the characters that took part in them will be present, their roles might be ever so slightly altered, but it shouldn't be too different from the original... and I'm gonna try my best to give them new dialogue, It's gonna be REALLY difficult (but so far I've been doing fine with my endeavors)**

 **I'll start drafting the dialogue for the next chapter so see yall next time then... update speeds may vary.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Sprout of Victory

**Chapter 4: The sprout of victory**

The sun has set over the mansion, inside was a group of four, they were having an important discussion, a discussion that will determine the life or death of others.

"Uhmm... If you wouldn't mind, could you please repeat that? I didn't quite catch it." Crusch said

"Very well, I want to form an alliance between our camps and the Anastasia camp as well"

"Ok... go on"

"The Emilia camp offers shared mining rights of the Magic gems in the Elior forest"

"And?"

"A close approximation of the time, and the exact location of the next appearance of the White whale, that is all we have to give"

After a whole afternoon of thinking, Subaru has devised a plan to save everyone.

"The White whale..." Wilhelm mutters, Subaru caught sight of his face, a dark aura emanated around him, he decided not to point that out just yet.

"That is quite an interesting offer Natsuki Subaru, and I see that you are not lying about the White whale"

From the past timelines Subaru has found out that Crusch has the divine protection of Wind Reading, it allows her to see a special kind of wind blow around someone that signifies a lie and dishonesty.

"Even though, that only proves you believe it as a fact, so the information might possibly be fraudulent.

The card Subaru played was a big one, and she was doubting its legitimacy, It seemed too good.

"I get it"

"So how did you come to find out information on the White whales appearance?"

She asks this question, Subaru has predicted this and was well prepared for it, but still...

"Well it's gonna be quite unbelievable but hear me out"

The fact that they are going to believe him is something entirely different.  
He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone.

"This is a metia"

He flips the phone and it turns on, this caught everyone's attention, they suddenly were on guard.

"Don't worry, It is harmless. So, I can use this metia as a countdown to when the whale will appear"

That shocked everyone, never had they heard of a device that could do such things.

"And how does it do that"

"Well, believe it or not, I've encountered the while before, the metia was able to record the time, then it resets and stars counting down"

Everyone was astonished, they blinked several times as if they doubted he was there.  
 _How could he have encountered the whale but still be here  
_ That was what everyone else was thinking about.

"Then, please give us a description of the White whale if you would"

Crusch was the first one to snap out of the shock, she asks a question to confirm if he truly has seen the White whale.

"Hmmm let's see, It is enormous, about a fourth of the size of Flugel's tree, It has a horn, Bulging yellow eyes, It is able to produce a fog, and this fog can  
eliminate the existence of people that get caught in it"

His description was pretty accurate, he couldn't get a good glimpse of the whole thing since it was shrouded in the fog though.

"I see, your description is true, but the about the fog, how can you be sure about its power to erase one's existence?"

His last statement was the one that caught everyone's attention, how did he know that the fog has existence erasing power?

"Let's see when I encountered it last time, one of my closest friends was caught in the fog, when I came back I told everyone about it but for some reason, no one seemed to remember her"

This person was Rem, In a past timeline of course, where they together with Otto Suwen a traveling merchant had passed Flugel's tree, The White whale appeared and attacked them, Rem sacrificed herself so Subaru could escape.

"May I ask about that person"

"I'd rather not answer that question, it would bring back painful memories so if you'd please don't"

His face slowly grew depressed.

"I understand... and about the location of the whale?"

This part was the harder part because he has no evidence about it besides the fact that he was there in another timeline, he couldn't bring this up, the hands would come for him, and It would make him look a lot more suspicious.

"I'm cursed, and that curse allows me to know some specific things in advance"

He came up with the vaguest idea he could think of, it was simple and it didn't reveal his return by death.

"You don't seem to be lying, how does this curse work?"

"I'd like to tell you, I've tried to tell others, but part of the curse refrains me from telling other people about the specifics"

"I see, could this be the reason..."

"Most likely, I'm not completely sure myself but it might as well be the reason why I smell like her..."

That's what he thought and it made sense, whenever he returned by death or tried to talk about it, the witches scent that Rem told him about would increase.

"Mhmm"

Crusch was in deep thought, she was deciding if she should trust him or not. It made everyone else feel awkward.  
Subaru started feeling dizzy, he couldn't keep up his facade, not on his own.

"Wow, it's taking them quite a while..." He says this suddenly and stands up from his seat.

"Huh"

Crusch snaps out of thought and looks confused.

"Excuse me for a second"

He turns to the office door and reaches for the handle.

"How long are you going to keep us waiting"

He opens the doors wide so that everyone inside can see the people on the other side. There were two people seemingly waiting there, a woman with wavy purple hair and a tall man with a formal red suit. They were...

"Anastasia hoshin? Russell Fellow, he called you as well?"

"Aww we got caught, you called us in a little too early Natsuki-kun"

Anastasia looked displeased.

"Why hello Crusch Kartsen, I was quite interested when Natsuki-dono proposed the mining rights of the Elior forests Magic gems so I have joined in for this meeting"

It wasn't easy but Subaru was able to locate Russell Fellows whereabouts just before he decided to go to Crusch's mansion. They had discussed the meeting prior and he agreed to tag along.

"So whats with all this talk about White whales"

Anastasia said with her mouth returning to a smile.

"Oh, well Crusch-san here is about to start a subjugation so I decided, why not pitch in?"

"Ohhh, well then you can count me in, that things been a life or death situation for many traveling merchants, so my mercenary group can help yall"

She looked excited.

"Mercenary group... so that little one was part of it then?"

Subaru remembered Mimi, the little cat-eared girl that was with Anastasia during their conversation.

"Oh yes, she's second in command"

"Really!?" Subaru gave a surprised look

 _Maybe I shouldn't have messed with her_ Subaru thought

"Natsuki Subaru. May I ask what lead you to your conclusion?"

Crusch asked with a serious tone.

"Well it wasn't simple... took me all afternoon to figure it out." It did he thought about soo hard that he started getting headaches "So, firstly I've noticed a lot of traffic here, there seems to be something big coming up soon, you've also been stacking up on armory and weapons for some battle, at first I thought that it would be unlikely that you were hunting the White whale until I learned more about it, The White whale, a maebeast that has terrorized the world for four hundred years, the one that had taken down the previous sword saint, felling a beast as disastrous as that would give you a pretty big boost in the Royal selection don't you agree, I also happened to see Wilhelm-san's face when I first mentioned the White whale, it seems you have some history with it, huh Wilhelm-san?"

Wilhelm looked dumbstruck

"Although I can't completely prove it the evidence still stands"

"Hmm, well... It looks like you've seen straight through me"

Crusch gave in, she had an expression of defeat.

"Wow Subaru-kyun, you really are very observant"

"I must say Natsuki-kun that was some clever thinking"

"Thanks... so Crusch-san..."

"While I still hold many doubts, I will trust you for now"

"So does that mean?"

.

.

"Yes, I'll accept the alliance"

"Then the deal is made"

The deal was made, now all they had to do was go into action.

"Finally... I was starting to feel sick" Subaru eased up and slid down while he was on the chair, he looked exhausted, "I thought you were never going to come in"

He took a side glance to Anastasia

"I was gonna join in a second, but I guess you couldn wait and just hadda call me in now didya"

Anastasia said this with a rather annoyed tone.

"You've done well Natsuki-dono"

Russell praised Subaru's negotiation skills, for an amateur he did quite well.

"Ahh, thanks, Russell-san"

"So about our deal..."

"Of course once we're done with everything I'll lend you the metia"

In order to persuade Russell Fellow into joining the meeting, Subaru had offered him his phone after everything was settled.

"Well, since the deals done I guess I should be headin out, gotta inform the mercenaries about this."

With this Anastasia and Russell left.

"I still can't believe you were able to figure me out, it seems you have changed a lot"

Crusch said, still looking surprised.

"Well I did say I'll make Emilia the king, It would be a big problem if I let her die know wouldn't it?"

"Oh? Emilia is endangered?"

"I'm sure Rem has figured it out and told you about it. OH NO, Please tell me you still remember Rem!"

He completely forgot he had to make sure Rem was safe.

Everyone looked confused after his sudden statement, his expression turned grim.

.

.

.

NO

.

.

.

This couldn't be happening

.

.

.

Can it?

.

.

.

.

.

"Of course, but why would we not remember Rem?"

He face eased up as he heard her

"AAAHHH..."

"Well, the White whale... it was supposed to appear near Flugel's tree, in the next night..."

With this everyone got the picture.

"I see... if Rem was to leave any later then she might have been caught in the fog and have become forgotten..."

"Haah, I'm glad she's safe..."

"Subaru-kyun, you should be ashamed of yourself, you made Rem-san REALLY sad you know"

"I know" Indeed he did, he heard her sobs as she exited the stairs "When she saw I was acting strange she knew something was wrong, am I really that predictable, maybe she knows me too well, anyway, she wanted to stay and help but that would be risking too much so I told her to leave, I'll have to apologize later"

"It's been a while since Ferri-chan has seen anyone that sad, Subaru-kyun must do more than just apologize you know"

"Yeah yeah, I'll think of something"

"So then we should start the preparations immediately"

"Ok"

They all left the office, going different directions

* * *

Subaru was outside, the moon high in the night sky, everyone was preparing, he couldn't really do anything so he just stood there, leaning on a tree and watched.

Someone came up to him.

"Subaru-kyun you're not going to sleep?" It was Felix.

"Hmm, Oh Ferris, no, how can I sleep while knowing that everyone else is working"

"Well there isn't much for you to do now is there, Subaru-kyun"

"I guess not..."

He thoughts seem to be somewhere else.

"Something wrong, Subaru-kyun"

"Huh, no, well, I was just... thinking about Rem"

"It's okay, I'm sure she understands that you did it to protect everyone"

"Yeah but I think I was a bit too harsh when I told her to leave and I did kinda say I'm never gonna come back soo yeah, I feel horrible because of that"

"You probably shouldn't, Rem-san cares for you a WHOLE lot you now"

"Yeah..."

"Well then, good luck with that"

"Thanks, I guess?"

* * *

He couldn't sleep, so he went to a library to read some books, he saw one that said 'Shadow Magic' or something like that so he tried to read it.

"Subaru-dono..."

Someone had called out to him while he skimming through the book.

"Oh, Wilhelm-san what do you need"

"I have come to thank you"

Subaru was surprised by this, he wasn't expecting to be thanked, he expected some sort of 'because of you now I have to do this' kinda thing.

"T-Thank me! For what?"

"For allowing me to avenge someone dear to me."

"Oh, who did the whale take?"

"Allow me to introduce myself properly, My name is Wilhelm van Astrea"

He was stunned.

"Astrea?! that means!"

"Not quite, I had taken the previous sword saint as my wife"

"WHAT! Then that means..."

"14 years ago, my wife had gone to take part in the slaying of The White whale, but unfortunately, she was defeated"

"Oh... I'm sorry about that"

"It's ok you don't have to be"

The room fell silent for a bit.

"If you'll excuse me, there some things I need to prepare"

"Ok then see you later, Wilhelm-san"

"See you"

Wilhelm has left the scene.  
Subaru just sat there reading the book, he could hardly manage reading it, he continued until he fell asleep there.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Ohoho, that was not easy, had to make drafts upon drafts of this, but it worked out at the end. Anyway, have you decided to remember me? of course not. Its hard to make descriptions when theres sooo much talking going on.**

 **So yeah, these chapters have grown to be quite big, this one has reached 2200 words (0o0) thats double of what I intended, one more chapter till the first battle, not gonna enjoy making that one...**

 **Anyhow, See ya next time I guess, upload speeds may vary...**


	5. Chapter 5: The One That Was Left Behind

**Chapter 5: The one that was left behind**

Outside the mansion, there was a girl, she wore a maid outfit and was trimming some bushes. They weren't the best trimmings but they were satisfactory.  
She heard carriage wheels and the grunt of an earth dragon, she turns around, her red eyes shone dimly in the shade of the tree, her short pink hair swaying with the breeze.

Who might that be," she said

The carriage makes a stop in front of the gate, Ram approaches the carriage.  
The driver jumps down from his seat, Ram bows to him, the driver bows back and opens the door of the carriage, inside was another girl, identical to the one outside, the only difference being their hair and eye colors. The room was dark, the curtains were closed.

"Madam we have arrived," the man calls out.

"Y-Yes" A weak, sour voice replies.

From the dark inside of the carriage, the girl exits the carriage and bows to the man.

"Ahem, Thank you for bringing me here"

"Not at all"

He bows back.

"I shall be taking my leave then"

She nods, and the man hopped in the driver's seat and went off.

The blue haired girl turned to Ram. Ram notices that the girls' cheeks had dried up tears.

"Rem?" Ram calls out to the girl, they looked soo alike, they were sisters, twins to be exact.

"Nee-sama..."

Rem approaches her with staggering steps. She was swaying side to side as if she was dizzy. Ram caught her and gave her a strong hug.

"Rem whats wrong!"

Ram was worried, something happened to her sister, whatever it was it made her cry during her return. She then notices something odd.

"Rem?"

"Nee-sama?"

Rem looks up at her sister.

"Where is Barusu?"

"Subaru-kun... Subaru-kun..."

Tears started to form in her eyes as she said his name.

"Subaru-kun... Subaru-kun!"

She started crying, Ram brought her sister's head to her chest.

"Rem!"

 _What did that damn Barusu do! Where is he!_

Ram looks around, he was nowhere to be seen, she didn't see him in the carriage.

Rem kept on crying as she was hugging her sister, not wanting to let go.

"It's okay Rem, let's go in"

Rem just stayed clinging onto Ram as they both entered the mansion.

* * *

They were in Rem's room, she has stopped crying and was calm enough to talk.

"Rem, what happened in the capital, where is Barusu?

"Subaru-kun... S-Subaru-kun... left..."

"Wait, what? He left, where?"

"Subaru-kun said he was leaving, he said he might not come back"

She started crying again.

"What! Why is he leaving!"

"He was scared s-something might happen to us, so he left"

"What? I don't understand, Rem?"

Rem just kept on crying.

Soon after she fell asleep, Ram was in deep thought, she didn't notice that her sister was asleep as she kept on caressing her head.

 _Why would Barusu just leave like that... Did something happen with him and Emilia-sama?_

Ram felt a weak tug at her skirt, she stopped her thinking and saw that Rem was sleeping.

She laid her down her bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She left the room and closed the door gently.

"I'll get you for this Barusu" She mutters.

* * *

Later that evening, Ram was preparing dinner, Emilia walks into the kitchen, and calls out to Ram.

"Hey, Ram."

Ram was chopping vegetables and was thinking about something so she didn't notice Emilia.

"Umm, Ram?"

Emilia comes to Ram and taps on her shoulder.

"HUH!"

Ram gasped and turns around, knife in hand.

"E-Emilia-sama..."

She saw Emilia behind her and immediately puts the knife back on the table.

"Oh, sorry for scaring you Ram"

"N-No it's alright Emilia-sama, I was just in deep thought for a second, what may I do for you."

"Well... I was thinking if you would like to eat dinner with me, I will be quite lonely"

"If Emilia-sama wishes"

"Okay then I'll go ahead and wait in the dining room"

Emilia was delighted, she then proceeds to the door.

"Yes Emilia-sama, I shall continue preparing tonight's dinner"

"See you then"

She closes the door.

* * *

Everyone was at the dining table, except Rem. Ram was sitting opposite to Emilia, Beatrice, sitting quite far from the rest with Puck.  
Emilia and Ram were rather silent, Beatrice was playing with Puck as per usual.  
Emilia starts of

"So Ram"

This caught Ram off guard "Y-Yes Emilia-sama"

"Is something wrong, something seems to be bugging you all evening"

"Well yes, something has. A few hours ago Rem has come back from the capital"

"Really!? But then that means Subaru must have finished with his gate healing, where is he anyway? I haven't seen him"

"No, Rem might have returned but Barusu wasn't with her"

"What? Then where is Subaru?"

"I am not sure Emilia-sama, Rem has told me that he has left for some reason"

"He left" x3 everyone looked at Ram.

Emilia was shocked, Beatrice looked visually displeased, and Puck looked surprised.

"He left? But why?"

"I do not know Emilia-sama"

"Then where is Rem, she must know what happened to Subaru"

"Rem is currently in her room sleeping, she seemed to be exhausted when she returned and was not looking well when she told me Barusu was not with her"

"Oh ok then"

Emilia had a guilty look.

"Maybe I was too hard on him Puck"

"Too hard on him?"

Ram questioned her.

"Before we came back Lia had to a bit of scolding"

Puck replied for her

"Hmm, then I doubt he would leave because of that"

"Why is that Ram"

"As weak and dumb Barusu is, he won't leave just because someone got mad at him"

"What makes you think so?"

"If he did he would have left ages ago"

Emilia giggled.

They continued with dinner.

* * *

*click*

Someone opens the door.

"Hm?" Emilia notices first.

Rem appeared from the other side. She looked sad, very sad.

Ram gets up and walks towards her.

"Ahh Rem... do you feel better"

"Umm... Yes Nee-sama"

Ram brings Rem over to the dining table.

"Rem, I'm glad your back, I heard what happened with Subaru, why don't you have dinner with us so we can talk about it."

Rem replies with a nod.

"Okay Emilia-sama"

Rem came up to the table and sat on the seat next to Ram's. Ram went to the kitchen to make Rem's meal. She returns, with a plate, it looked more like a  
snack than a meal. Ram had a feeling that Rem won't stay for long.

She hands over the plate.

"Here you go Rem"

"Thank you Nee-sama"

Rem puts it down on the table and just stares at it.

"So Rem, about Subaru"

"Um... yes, S-Subaru-kun said he was leaving"

Everyone was listening.

"But why"

She was not sure how to explain.

"This morning Rem and Subaru-kun went shopping for supplies, then suddenly Subaru-kun started acting strangely."

"That boy is always strange, I suppose" Beatrice had an annoyed expression

"Barusu has been strange from the moment he arrived"

"Well yes, Subaru is a strange one," Emilia said

"He never seemed ordinary to me," Puck added

They all agreed that Subaru is strange.

"Yes Subaru-kun is strange, but it was more than normal"

"What did he do?" Emilia asks.

"He didn't try to do anything to you did he!" Ram burst out.

"N-N-No Nee-sama"

She started explaining.

"So, we were in front of a store that sells fruits, it was run by a man Subaru-kun called 'appa guy'"

"Appa guy... yes I know him, Subaru is friends with him"

"We bought a few appas, then suddenly Subaru-kun fell to the floor, he looked scared"

"Huh, he got scared just because he fell down, that's just what you expect from that Barusu"

Ram just kept on insulting him.

"Go on Rem," says Emilia

"Rem helped Subaru-kun up, then Subaru-kun asked Rem to follow him."

"Are you sure he didn't do anything to you"

Ram was acting quite paranoid.

"No Nee-sama!"

With Rem's refute, Ram seemed to calm down but still looked displeased.

"Anyway, He brought me to the old ruins"

"Then"

"He told me he was leaving, and he might never come back. He also said it was all his fault"

"What was his fault"

This just made Emilia more confused.

"The maebeast incident and the commotion at the meeting, he said it was his fault..."

They all thought about it for a moment. Then Ram said,

"Hmph, so Barusu left because he was too embarrassed to show his face around, that's typical"

"No Nee-sama... he said that he wants to keep us all safe so he... left"

Her voice sadden at the last part

"That makes... sense, I suppose"

Everyone turns to Beatrice, Emilia looking even more confused.

"It makes sense? What do you mean Beatrice"

"Emilia-sama, there are things about Subaru-kun you don't know..."

"And what is that?"

"Subaru-kun has the smell of the witch... He thinks the reason the maebeast attacked was that he attracted them."

Emilia lets out a gasp.

"But that's not true! The barrier was broken, so they would have attacked anyway!"

"Rem knows... Rem tried to tell him but he didn't listen"

Her voice started breaking down.

"Rem what else did he say"

"Well... Rem asked if Rem can come with him, but he said he won't let anyone follow him..."

"Why not?"

"He said that if Rem follows him, Rem will perish"

"That boy is always putting himself in danger, I suppose. It actually annoys me"

"But why would Subaru do soo much for us..."

"Barusu is always dumb, but this is beyond that"

"He told Rem to go back to the mansion as fast as possible, Rem doesn't know why but..."

"But what?"

"When Rem was in the carriage, Rem saw something"

"What did you see Rem"

"Rem... Rem saw The Fog"

The room fell silent.

"A fog, whats so special about it"

Everyone faced Emilia as she says this.

"What she is referring to isn't a normal fog, I suppose. It's the White whale isn't it..."

Rem replies with a weak nod.

"Rem! What happened, did it try to chase you! Did you get hurt." Ram suddenly cried out

"No Nee-sama, It was far away, but if Rem stayed in the capital maybe it might have"

"Thank goodness, I don't know what I would have done If you were gone"

Ram gives her sister a strong hug.

"What else did you notice about the Whale, I suppose"

"Well... the Whale, it was headed towards the capital..."

"WHAT!" x4 Everyone cried out "Oh this is bad," Puck said

"Subaru is in trouble!"

"That Barusu!"

"He really is dumb, I suppose"

They continued their discussion for a little while until.

"N-Nee-sama, Rem doesn't feel like eating"

"It's okay Rem you can go I'll finish up here"

She nods and leaves the room, a little later Beatrice leaves, then Puck and Emilia then Ram.

* * *

Emilia was in her room, with Puck, studying political things.

"Don't worry Lia, I'm sure he'll be fine"

"I know Puck but, I can't help but think it was my fault he left."

"Don't be silly Lia, If someone told you that you brought trouble wherever you went would you want to stay near the people you care about and endager them?"

"No, of course not."

"See"

"But still, we can't just let him leave like that"

"It's okay Lia, I'm sure Betty can help us find him"

Puck was slowly starting to fade.

"Okay then Puck, good night"

"Good night Lia"

Emilia looks out the window.

"Your such a handful Subaru..."

* * *

Beatrice was in the library, she was clearly displeased.

"Hmph, to think that you could have been 'They', maybe I'm the dumb one, I suppose"

"You really are disappointing"

She sits on her stool, holding a big black book in hand. Waiting...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Ahh, this one also took a while.**

 **Hey there! Remember me? This chapter was supposed to be 2 times bigger but I decided it would be better to move some parts to the next, and also it is gonna take more time if I put it all in one chapter.**

 **Anyway, the battle chapters might have to wai for a little longer (thank god).**

 **Upload speeds may vary soo yea...**


	6. Chapter 6: Before the Decisive Battle

**Chapter 6: Before the decisive battle**

Later in the night, Emilia was wandering around the corridors, she wanted to speak to Rem about what happened to Subaru at the capital.  
She kept on searching but she couldn't find her, she usually sleeps late so she normally should not be in her room, that's what she thought anyway.  
She decided to find Ram, but she too was nowhere to be seen, so she decided to check their rooms.

As she entered the corridor, she saw Ram, she had just exited Rem's room, she was about to close the door.  
Emilia approaches Ram and calls out quietly

"Hey, Ram?"

Ram looks to the side and straightens herself as she saw Emilia "Yes Emilia-sama, Is there something you need?"

Emilia comes closer and asks "Um, actually I was looking for Rem, I wanted to ask her about Subaru..."

Ram looks down as she hears this and with a downcast voice, she says "Rem is currently asleep in her room"

"Oh, was her journey that tiring?"

"No, she has been having... problems because Barusu has left. She said she wasn't feeling well so I told her to rest for the night. When I came to check on her... she seems to have been crying."

Emilia was shocked "Rem was crying!"

She suddenly raised her voice a little, she covers her mouth immediately.

"Why though?"

Her voice became quiet again as she uncovers her mouth.

Ram looks towards the door with an unpleasant look

"Well, it might not be obvious for Emilia-sama, but ever since the incident with the Mabeast two weeks ago Rem has become extremely fond of Barusu,  
though I'm not sure I like it."

"So Rem likes Subaru?"

She shakes her head at this

"Emilia-sama is mistaken, Rem does not like Barusu... the thought of it really irritates but, Rem's feelings for Barusu are much, much stronger than that, most likely to the point where she would leave everything for him..."

Ram looks down once again, she didn't want to say it directly but gave hints and Emilia understood what she meant. Emilia looks into the room and sees Rem sleeping, she was clearly sad.

"Well, Rem always has a bigger smile when she is with Subaru."

Ram's eyes narrow, her head peeking into the room as well.

"I hate to admit it but Emilia-sama is right, Rem seems to be happier when Barusu is with her."

Emilia nods "Well, we can't just let Subaru leave like that then. I'll talk with Rem in the morning then, see you, Ram"

"Have a good night Emilia-sama."

Emilia turns around and leaves to her room, Ram retires to her room as well but not before checking on her sister one last time.

"You better get back quick Barusu, I can't wait to give you a good beating"

Ram looks at the window, her eyes showing hints of anger.

* * *

It was morning in the Crusch mansion. Inside the library, there was Subaru, he was asleep on the table. His head rested on his left arm, in his right hand was a book.

The door opened and came in Felix, he was looking for Subaru, but couldn't find him anywhere. He asked Wilhelm if he might know where he was and he told him that he was in the library last night, so it brought him here.

As he entered the room, he saw Subaru and sighed.

"Oi, Subaru-kyun..."

Felix taps his shoulder lightly. He mumbles out something, Felix couldn't comprehend it.

"Subaru-kyun, get up..."

He starts shaking him, but it didn't work.

"Huh, you've brought this to yourself Subaru-kyun"

Felix touched the back of his neck with a finger and a blue light glowed from it.

Subaru felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, this forced him up.

"AAAK!"

He shot up holding the back of his neck, it felt like something bit him, with very sharp teeth, no it was more like a spider bite to be exact.

"I knew that would wake you up"

He looked up and saw Felix, he was in his knight uniform.

"Morning Subaru-kyun, looks like you had a busy night"

"Oh, Ferris, thanks for waking me up... but did you have to do that!"

Subaru was annoyed with the way he woke him up.

"Couldn't you have just woken me up normally!"

Felix sighed "I did but you just mumbled out words and didn't move, why are you here anyway, you have a room you know."

Felix had gone to his room but was surprised when he found that the room was untouched.

"Well, I didn't feel like sleeping so I thought I'd read something, and so I found this"

He lifted the book in his right hand and handed it over to Felix.

"I read it, and I guess I just fell asleep"

"Shadow magic... Subaru-kyun! Your gate is still damaged so you shouldn't strain it too much by using magic you know."

Felix said this firmly, Subaru nods "I know, I know, I won't use it unless I absolutely need to"

He stood up and stretched his limbs.

"So, whats happening?"

"Everyone will assemble in the hall within an hour for a meeting, after that, we will head out directly to Flugel's tree, you should get ready for the meeting Subaru-kyun."

"Okay got it"

Felix turns around and leaves Subaru following behind with the book in his hand.

"Umm, Ferris"

"Yes, Subaru-kyun?"

Felix stops and turns around.

"I read in the book that there are gems, which carry magic potential, when they are activated they release magic according to the affinity they represent, am I correct?"

"Yes that is right, it usually needs physical disturbance or it can be activated using your own magic, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if I can have some for the battle"

Felix was surprised by this, he jumped back a bit "Subaru-kyun is participating in the battle?! Don't you think that's a bit dangerous? And besides, do you really think you can do anything to the whale"

"I know I'm weak but you don't have to point it out like that you know!"

He seemed rather upset with Felix's statement

"Anyway, the White whale is a maebeast, and I happen to have some of its creator's scent, I'll let you figure the rest out"

"Ferri-chan doesn't understand..."

Felix just tilts his head at this, Subaru lowered his head looking rather disappointed that he didn't figure it out already.

"Ugh... It means I'm playing the bait, maebeast seem to love her smell so then the whale should be no different"

Felix just stood there for a few seconds, looking quite confused until he let out a gasp

"You're playing what!?"

He screamed this at him, Subaru just covered his ears.

"I said I'll play bait, I'll run around and the whale will follow me, then everyone else can attack it full force."

Felix just stared at him with his mouth open

"Are you crazy! You'd get yourself killed"

"Well yeah it's dangerous but hey sometimes you gotta take the risk in order win"

Felix just kept staring at him

"O-Okay then... Ferri-chan will discuss this with Crusch-sama later, you should go ahead and prepare yourself for the meeting"

Subaru gave a nod and Felix went off

"Thanks, Ferris"

Felix waved at him as he went to a corner.

"Hmm, maybe this is what Rem-san likes about him..."

* * *

Back at Roswall's mansion, everyone was awake and busy with their own things. Emilia was walking down a hallway, she was looking for Rem again. After her talk with last time with Ram, she just didn't feel like letting Subaru leave, she also wanted to cheer Rem up someway.

As she continued through the hall she saw Rem, she was cleaning the windows of the mansion. She was staring outside though there was nothing to see. Emilia walked up to her and called out.

"Hello Rem, good morning!"

"Oh, Emilia-sama, good morning" She tried to sound cheerful but she put her head down.

"Rem... are you alright, Ram told me you didn't feel well last night and went to bed right after dinner."

Emilia had a worried look on her face. Puck from appeared from Emilia's hair and sits on her shoulder.

"N-No Emilia-sama, Rem is completely fine, Rem was just tired from the ride back home."

"Aww, come on, you don't have to lie to us you know"

Puck said this while yawning, Rem looked surprised.

"You were worried about Subaru so much that you felt sick."

"I guess it's natural to feel like that." Emilia continues "Don't worry Rem, he'll be back"

She says this with cheerfully hoping to cheer up Rem. It does put a faint smile on her face.

"Yes, Rem thinks so too, but Rem can't help but worry"

Emilia giggles then Puck flies over to her.

"If Subaru doesn't come back, I'll have Betty track him down, then we'll catch him and keep him captive, mwahaha!"

Puck laughed with an evil grin on his face, Emilia catches him and taps on his head.

"Now now Puck, that's taking it a bit too far."

Rem couldn't help but chuckle at this. They talked for a bit and Emilia left as Rem waved back.

Puck was leading the way, they were headed to the Forbidden Archive. He stopped at a door and motioned Emilia to open it. She opened it and they entered.

"Hey Betty, how have has it been"

"Nii-chan!"

Hearing the cat spirit call her out, the girl drops her book and lunges at him, cradling him in her hands and rubbing his stomach.

"Can Nii-chan stay with Betty today!"

"Yes but first we want to ask a favor"

She hugs the cat and says "Yay, Anything for Nii-chan!"

Puck sits upright on Beatrice's hand

"Okay then, we would like you to try and track down Subaru so we can drag him back here."

"You want to bring that bug back here, I suppose..."

She looked down with an annoyed expression.

"Fine, I will continue but only because Nii-chan told Betty so."

She kept on playing with him.

"Thanks, Beatrice, but you said continue?"

"Eeep!"

She was caught and jumped up when Emilia said this. Then all of a sudden Puck sprang up from Beatrice's palm.

"Has Betty been tracking him already!'

"N-No Nii-chan it's not what you think, Betty was just curious to see if that nuisance was actually leaving..."

Then Emilia smiled and said, "So Beatrice is also worried about Subaru!"

"N-No I'm not, that's ridiculous why should I care about him!"

"Well, he always comes and visits you to make sure you're not lonely..."

"Humph, Betty only sees him as a nuisance, I suppose... Anyway you should go, else Betty won't be able to start tracking him down"

She turns around and walks towards her stool.

"Okay then Lia, you should go and have breakfast with the sisters while I help Betty with the Tracking"

"Okay then, Good luck!"

She says this as she leaves the door.

* * *

Subaru, Felix, and Crusch were outside they had Subaru pick a ground dragon. He walked and inspected all of them then he stepped back with his hand in his chin.

"Whats wrong Subaru-kyun, your taking forever."

"Well I'm sorry but I have no knowledge on Ground dragons so I don't know the qualities that make a ground dragon good"

He took a hard look on all of them again until his eyes landed on one, It was jet black with a creamy underside.

"Wait... aren't you..." He remembered, this was the ground dragon that he met when Wilhelm and Felix came to the mansion.

He came close to it and extended his arm, it approached his arm slowly and let him pet it.

"Well then Ferris I guess this is the one"

"Hmm, Okay Subaru-kyun, though I'm surprised, that ground dragon is a type that is well known for its extreme pride."

"Really, huh"

He just looked at the ground dragon and smiled.

* * *

Everyone was gathered at a large hall, the room was filled with warriors who were going to confront the whale alongside Subaru. As he was looking around he was grabbed by his head and picked up.

"Hwua!"

"Hmm, Strange clothes, scary eyes... yeah your the one right, the one that started this lil gig aren't ya?"

"Hey careful there, you might snap my neck in half!"

The Person laughed and slowly lowered him down. Subaru looks up to see a wolf-like demihuman, he stood tall, quite higher than most people in the room. He notices the emblem on his shoulder guard.

"You're with Anastasia aren't you?"

"Hoh, you could tell?" He straightens up and introduced himself. "The names Ricardo, Head of the Fangs of Iron, at your service"

Subaru also introduced himself. "Then my name is Natsuki Subaru, and I'm the one that started this... thing."

"Alright! So, you don't look like ya got much, but my lady said you were participating and my lady don't joke around."

"Yeah I may not look too good in shape but sometimes strength isn't all you need"

"Oh, so you're the smart type, making the battle plans? Or you the one with extreme magic stuff"

"No, I'm not great at magic, not that smart either, all I'll be doing is running around with my ground dragon while the whale chases us, It will follow me, that should give you guys a chance to attack it"

"Woah, the big risk taker ey? Well then good luck with that then, oh looks like my lady's waiting"

The big demihuman went as he saw Anastasia waving.

Shortly after Crusch came to talk with Subaru.

"Oh Crusch-san"

"Hello, Subaru, Umm, Ferris told me about the position you will be playing though I doubted it."

"Oh, yeah that's right, I told Ferris that I would be bait so you guys can attack it without worrying about getting backfired."

She was taken aback by his reply "But that is a risky role wouldn't you say"

"I won't deny that it is dangerous but seeing that this thing could defeat the previous generation sword saint, we're going to need the best plan possible, so I wouldn't mind risking it"

He just shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

"Well, you don't seem to be lying. Okay then, the magic gems you asked is with Ferris be sure to get it form him"

He put on a proud smile "Got it"

Suddenly the door opened and came in older men, all armored and equipped. They walked up to Crusch, the one leading them took a glance at Subaru then back to Crusch.

"Crusch-sama might this young man be the one"

She simply nods and replies.

"Yes he is the one, his name is Natsuki Subaru"

The leading man bowed down to him.

"Young man, Natsuki Subaru-dono, we thank you for granting us a chance to slay the beast. We thank you."

He scratches the back of his head.

"Ohh... You're welcome... I guess..."

He gets back up and nods to Crusch, they then proceed to talk with Wilhelm.

"So they got something going on with the whale, like Wilhelm-san?"

He looks at them as they chat away with Wilhelm "Yes, they have all lost something to the whale, they were invited here by Wilhelm"

"I see" Subaru nodded as he kept looking at them.

"Crusch-sama it's time" Felix appeared with a bag in hand.

Crusch then leaves to the stage to start the announcement, Felix handed the bag over to Subaru. "Here you go Subaru-kyun the elemental gems you need, there are five of each. Do you need Ferri-chan to explain what each of them does?"

"Oh, no need I read about it in the book so I have a good understanding of them"

"Attention everyone!" The announcement has begun. Everyone formed even rows as Crusch starts.

"For four hundred years, the White whale has tormented us. Four hundred years! The White whale, created by the Jealous Witch. Ever since it was made, the world became its hunting grounds, it dominated the land and took countless lives. We will move out, our destination is Flugel's Tree, on the Lifaus Highway! Tonight is the night when all the suffering will end! Tonight is the night we slay the White whale with our own hands!"

With that, the speech ended, everyone drew their swords up and shouting out their battle cries.

Subaru stood there, he was staring at the ceiling, full of determination.

 ** _This time_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _for sure_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _I'll save you all..._**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey there, this one made it to 3000 words, I tried my best to add more actions and description instead of just straight out dialogue like the last one, hope it's better. So you remember me? Next chapter is gonna be hell for the army, and me as well since I'm writing the darn thing. I already started and It already looks terrible, It's so much easier thinking about it in your head. psst, the second to last chapter will end with 'The End' you know what that means right? No? Okay, then I won't tell you XD.**

 **Please leave a review I get lonely at home sometimes...**

 **Anyway see ya later, upload speeds may vary so yea...**


	7. Chapter 7: On to the Subjugation

**Chapter 7: On to the Subjugation**

There he was, on his borrowed ground dragon that he named Patarasche, he looked over to the many soldiers that were ahead of him, this eased him a bit as it gave him hope that he might finally break through this deadlock.

Then two he saw two people riding up to him, they were cat-eared kids, one was Mimi the other seems to be her brother.

"Hi there mister, remember me!"

"Oh hey there, Mimi right?"

Mimi had a prideful look while the other had a cheerful smile on his face.

"Yep that's right" "Hi, I'm Hetaro"

They wore white robes with orange linings, they weren't riding on ground dragons like Subaru,  
they mounted on a wolf-like beast named Rigers.

"Hey, my names Natsuki Subaru, by the way, I kinda doubted it at first but you really are the second in command?"

"Well, of course, only someone as strong as Mimi has the power to be second in command"

"Heh figures, so, you two are siblings?"

"Yes, My big sister and I will-" "When I'm with Hetaro, no one can stop us, and since the captains with us we are unstoppable!"

She then goes on yelling about how strong they are, leaning from side to side,  
almost falling if it weren't for her brother.

"Well, they are usually too hasty, so I normally give out the orders"

He says this with a sigh.

"I see, heh.."

His thoughts drift off for a moment until Ricardo pulls up beside behind.

"Hey there bro? you look kinda gloomy, you nervous or somethin?"

Having noticed him, he turns his head, with a troubled expression on his face.

"Huh, no its just this isn't the only battle that I'll be having"

"Oh yeah, there's that Witch cult thing as well"

"Wait, how did you know about that!"

Subaru was surprised by how he knew about the Witch-cult, not once has he  
told Anastasia about them so there was no way they would have known.

"Never underestimate the Merchant information network"

"Oh, okay then"

While Subaru held his surprised expression, Ricardo comes closer and give him  
a pat on the back.

"There's no use worrying about that now, you can worry about it when the time comes"  
"For now, we gotta focus on beatin this thing"

"Yeah, your right!"

Subaru puts up a more cheerful expression with a smile.

"Yeah, that's the spirit! ok then I'll go on ahead"

He gave a pat on the shoulder and heads of on his Riger, he approaches a group of soldiers and seems to be cheering them up.  
They ride off, Flugel's tree is visible on the horizon, with an orange sunset appearing to the side.

* * *

It was nightfall, Subaru was observing Flugel's tree.

"Woah that is one big tree... isn't... it..."

He turns around, expecting someone to reply to him, but realized that he was alone. No one was with him.

"Right she left a while back..."

Disappointed with his sudden realization, he sat down with the tree behind his back. He stares into the distance.

"Hmm, was that really the right thing to do? "

He fell deep into thought but shakes his head violently and sighs.

"Ahh, can't look back now... I've gone too far to turn back..."

He stood up and walks around.

* * *

As he continues walking around, he spots Wilhelm gazing over a field of flowers.

"Ah Wilhelm-san, I didn't know you liked flowers"

He approaches Wilhelm with a grin on his face, he stopped beside him and looked at the field of flowers.

"Hmm... well, I have grown to like them with time..."

He just observed the flowers as they sway with the night breeze.  
Silence fell between them as they both gazed at the field.

Subaru was just about to leave to leave Wilhelm alone until Wilhelm decides to break the silence.

"My wife was a woman who loved flowers... seeing this brings back memories I had when I was much younger..."

Subaru quite surprised by this, he glances over to the side and asked.

"Oh... were they good memories?"

"Mostly, some bad memories, but mostly good ones"

A few more seconds of silence fell, then Wilhelm sighs, he turns to Subaru and bows.

"Subaru-dono, I have to thank you again for bringing this chance to me, now I just might be able to visit my wife's grave"

"Wilhelm-san..."

Wilhelm looks up and sees Subaru sticking out his fist forward.

"Lets beat the crap out of that whale..."

"Yes, lets"

He bumps it with his own fist, then they returned to camp, preparing for the battle.

It was almost time

* * *

The troops were lined up in two big groups, except for Crusch and Subaru who were farther in the front.

"Umm, Subaru..."

Crusch calls out to Subaru, looking quite anxious. All the troops held their weapons and the reins of the ground dragons and rigers.

"Should be any moment now"

.

.

.

.

.

*riiiing*

.

.

.

.

.

They were all on guard, frantically looking around, trying to spot the maebeast.

"Subaru-kyun?"

Felix calls out to Subaru, he held on tightly to the reins.

"Heh, think you can hide when I'm around smelling like this, I'd like to see you try..." He mutters, this it was only audible to Crusch.

"Hmm?"

"Let's go Patrasche!"

He whipped the reins and Patarasche let out a loud roar, and they accelerated forward.

"Subaru! Where are you going!"

Crusch calls him out, everyone else was startled by his sudden actions.

"Everyone! Get ready, the whale is coming!"

He yells back to everyone, with this everyone expressions was of utter confusion, but they were still on guard and were swinging their heads in different

directions.

"I can Return by D~"

A pain gripped his chest as he mutters these words...

* * *

Time slowed down, the world darkened and was replaced with a dark, purple and black void as  
shadowy hands were in his chest.

"~b~ ~ou"

He heard a voice, but he couldn't tell what they were trying to say.

He slowly felt his heart-easing, little by little. Time started to return to normal and the void slowly disappeared as the hands retracted from his chest.

* * *

"Hah, I'm back..."

He breathed ragged breathes as he regains his senses, he turns around to see everyone in utter shock and confusion, but his attention turns up to the moon.

A large shadow then covers the army, they all looked up... there it was... rushing down...

.

 **OOOOOOAAAAAHHH!**

.

It wailed as it dived down towards the army.  
Everyone immediately started rushing away from it.

.

.

It was closing in.

.

.

Many troops had fallen of their mounts as a result of their panic.

.

.

It was approaching even closer.

.

.

They were going to be finished with one whole swoop.

.

.

.

But it didn't happen.

Instead, the whale rose up a bit and kept racing forward, towards the one that had all its attention, it was heading towards Subaru.

"Haha! There you are, you just can't resist me now can you!"

Subaru puts on a victorious grin on his face as he pumps his fist in the air, signaling the rest to attack.

"Everyone... follow that fool!"

Everyone got back on their mounts and with Crusch's order, they all rushed forward, their weapons in hand, yelling out their battle cries.

"Heh, we'll see who's the fool when this is all over, right Patarasche!"

His ground dragon nods and gives an agreeing grunt.

"Okay, Let's go!"

With that, the Subjugation has started.

* * *

Many mages stood by a large cannon, which was aimed directly above the whale. After loading it with several light gems, it was fired,  
a bright light, one that can rival the suns brightness, was shot out to the night sky then.

"Huh, what the-"

 **BOOM** (explosion sound effect)

"OOAH! That's bright"

A bright flash of light had made Subaru cover his eyes, they had just fired the Night Banisher, a miniature sun had formed, lighting up the night sky.  
They continued sprinting forward, the whale hot behind them.

"Come on Patarasche! We can do it!"

He whips the reins again making Patarashe run faster.

As the whale closes in a giant green translucent blade appeared and sliced the whale at its side, effectively keeping it away from Subaru, he turns to the direction from which the blade came from, there was Crusch on her ground dragon, quickly approaching Subaru.

"That caught us by surprise, I was just about to doubt you for a second"

"Hehe, guess I should have given a better warning?"

"You probably should have... Anyway, Subaru... how did you make the whale appear so suddenly? It was hiding but you managed to bring it out as you rushed forward? I know you have the witches miasma around you but it shouldn't have approached so suddenly like that..."

"Well about the witch scent... I am able to increase it's intesity when I try to mention the curse, it also comes with a lot of pain and a bit of hallucinating..."

He shudders.

"Oh... I see... then we shall continue our attacks, you should stay back for now"

Subaru understands and nods.  
Crusch comes approaches the whale, it was now on the air being sliced by many troops, Wilhelm and Ricardo included.

"Troops! Fall back!

Crusch calls out to the troops as she readies her sword for her famous Hundred man sword strike.  
She fires it and the whale wails in pain, then...

"AL-GOA!"

Several fireballs are shot at the whale, bursting as it made contact.  
The melee troops sprung back on the whale, slices away its skin, Wilhelm doing considerable damage as he tears through the whales hide.  
Subaru watches in awe as the whale was bombarded with attacks left to right. As he was watching Felix came up next to him.

"Huuh, all we can do is watch as everyone does everything else, it's kinda boring actually..."

Subaru turns around and looks at Felix.

"Hey hey now, we'll have our time to shine, just need to be ready when the time comes. Your our armies lifeline Ferris,  
if something happens we'll have to rely on you, so be ready okay."

Felix looks at him surprised, then he sighs a bit.

"Wow, it just been a day and you've changed quite a bit, did Rem-san so this?"

"W-well... I guess you can say that..."

He rubs the back of his head, Felix lets out a small chuckle.

Suddenly a yell can be heard, they jerked their heads to the direction of the voice, there they saw Wilhelm falling off the whale with one  
of its eye's in the tip of his blade. He landed on his ground dragon and shakes the eye off.

"Disgusting"

Everyone else got off as Crusch fires another strike, the mages following up with several magic attacks.  
Ricardo rushes towards them.

"We hit em with all we got right at the beginning, if that doesn't bring it down, this fight is gonna be tougher than we thought..."

They continued observing the whale as it gets bombarded by fireballs, its altitude slowing lowering but it shows no sign of giving up.  
Subaru glares at it but notices something odd...

"It's eye..."

.

.

.

"It's... turning red!?"

Suddenly it wailed dangerously loud, making everyone cover their ears in irritation, then suddenly an enormous  
amount of fog came out from all over its skin, effectively blocking out the 'Night Banisher'.  
They all were on guard and went back to regroup with the others. As they were regrouping they could hear  
people screaming out of pain and fear.

"Hey! Whats going on!" Subaru calls out but there was no reply.

They kept on going as they heard the agonizing screams until suddenly.

"Somethings coming!" Wilhelm shouts out.

A thick blast of fog came from the side, everyone evaded, it left a trail as it dissipated, they barely made it out.

"That fog was different..."

Then a blast of wind neared them and the mist was blown off, it was Crusch, using her wind magic to make a small clearing for the groups to regroup in.

"How many are our losses." Wilhelm asks.

"Twenty-one total, it seems a whole platoon has been wiped off..." Crusch replies.

Everyones face grimaces.

"It seems like we won't be able to properly honor them..."

Suddenly out of nowhere, a high pitched screech was heard, many people started to scream in pain, holding their heads, smacking  
it on the ground, their mouths foaming.

Subaru gets of Patarasche and holds one of them down.

"Move aside, the fog is attacking our minds, this isn't gonna be good... We'll heal them but it will take some time until everyones ready"

Felix explains the situation to Subaru and goes off to take care of the people who are affected.

 _Dammit, it will take a while, the whale could just scoop us up in one swoop and we'd all be done for._

He clutches his chest and mounts on Patarasche.

"Looks like it's our time to shine Patarasche!"  
"Crusch-san! I'll buy us some time, get everyone rounded up!"

"What!? But-"

"Everyone who can hear me! Bring the injured away."  
"Everyone who can't stay where you are!"

He rushes off into the fog, a few people following him, he takes a deep breath.

"Stay steady Patarashe"

She gives an assuring snort.

"I Can Return By Dea-"

* * *

The hands came for him again...

The world became a void...

Time stops at an instant...

And he heard the voice again...

"Sub... l..e. ..ou..."

Beside him, covered in shadows was a person...

It was calling out...

* * *

"GAHH!"

The void dissipated and the hands retracted. He looks around, the whale should be right behind him.  
He felt a presence nearby, he grips onto the reins, Patarasche felt his grip and lowered, ready to dash into a different direction at any moment. He grabs out a fire gem from his sack and readies it on his free hand.

Suddenly in front of him, the whale appeared, this caught him by surprise but he immediately whipped the reins and makes a sharp turn to the right, he threw the fire gem and it made a rather big explosion, he nearly fell off from the sudden turn but was able to regain his posture.  
The whale fled back into the fog, he gave a sigh of relief.

But shortly after, he felt that something was looking at him from the side, then he saw it.

"WHAAAAAT!"

Another whale appeared from his side, he was sure he shook off the whale but this tells him otherwise.  
From his other side, Wilhelm, Ricardo, Mimi, and Hetaro came in to take care of it.  
It shook them off and returns back to the fog.  
They all regrouped near Subaru.

"Is it gone?" asks Subaru.

"No, it comes" Wilhelm readies his sword and pulls on the reins of his ground dragon.

Subaru looks up and notices another thick fog forms and yells out.

"ABOVE US!"

Everyone disperses as the fog came crashing down, blowing everyone off their mounts and leaving an enormous crater on the ground.

Wilhelm fell near a dandelion, his face filled with rage he starts to get up but then.

"WILHELM-SAN!"

The whale appears right behind him, he turns around but was already part way through its mouth.

"NO! YOU! DONT!"

Subaru quickly ran toward them, he grabs a wind gem from his sack and throws it at one of its teeth, it makes a big shockwave and Wilhelm was blown away from the whale's jaws.

"That was close..."

The whale returns back to the fog, everyone gathered together but Subaru was still catching his breath, he opened his sack and took out a few water gems, he faced where everyone was but then...

"LOOK OUT!"

Ricardo yelled as his riger sprinted forward. Subaru jerks his head to the right and sees a fog shooting for him, he jumps back, falls and drops the water gem, he blocks himself with his arms, Patarasche running up to him...

.

.

.

.

"Huh?"

.

.

.

.

Nothing happens...

He lowers his arms and sees an ice wall had formed in front of him, effectively blocking out the fog.  
Patarashe runs up and nuzzles him, Ricardo still approaching but not as fast.

"We gotta be more attentive, can't risk any more losses..."

"Right..."

His breath was ragged, he looks over at the ice wall.

 _Must be the water gems_ he thought.

He came back with Ricardo, they all looked relieved that Subaru hadn't been caught in the fog, but they were still on guard  
for anything to happen.  
But something felt off to Subaru, how was the whale able to appear that fast.  
 _Maybe it gets faster when it's in the fog?_ he thought  
Then they heard distant wails from above. Everyone faces the wailing and notices something that twists everyone's face into terror.

What they saw...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It wasn't one...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But three whales...

 _ **'Just when you think you have hope, Despair strikes'**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Before I start rambling, THANK YOU** RogertheHomelessKing **for Chapter 57, it was beautiful...**

 **Anyway back to me rambling, hey there, Remember me? This Chapter forced me to watch episode 20 three times! I had to make 2 re-drafts and it was just... HARD AF! The next chapter will take EVEN LONGER! because it will be full-on action. Anyhow hope you guys enjoyed, please leave a review or just say hi cuz I get lonely sometimes...**

 **Upload speeds may vary soo yea...**


	8. Chapter 8: Beating Despair with Hope

**Chapter 8: Beating despair with hope**

The mist had started to clear out, giving them an advantage, but in the dimming sky, appeared three whales.

"Uwwahhh..."

"C-Captain..."

"You've gotta be kiddin me..."

People fell down to their knees, some weeping, their eyes widened, it seems like all the life has been sucked out of them.

In just a mere second, the situation became hopeless...

"This isn't gonna stop us..."

Subaru mutters loudly.

"Huh?" x4

"There's no backing down now! We aren't gonna let them recover! Keep going!"

He gets back on Patarasche and whips the reins, Patarashe returns a loud roar and they were off.

"He's Right!"

"Ya!"

Then everyone with him got on their mounts and followed him.  
One of the whales swooped down quickly, following Subaru as he made a run for it.

"Shut your mouth!"

A big green blade slices the whale in front of its eye, Subaru turns back and sees Crusch coming up towards him.

"Crusch-san..."

"Natsuki Subaru, the situation at hand doesn't look good, what do you think?"

"Well... there are now three whales, we know that for sure... but I thought only one whale existed."

"That is true, only one has ever been spotted at a time, there must be some kind of trick to it..."

"Right..."

They stop and look at the whales present, Subaru tightly holding onto the reins in case it gets a jump on them.  
He notices something...

"Hey, Crusch-san..."

"Huh?"

"Is it me... or do those two whales seem like their missing one eye?"

"... yes, they do seem to be missing an eye!"

Then a thought struck.

"Then... HAH! They split!"

"What?!"

Crusch puts on a surprised and confused face as Subaru voices out his conclusion, she looks back at the whales.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, Wilhelm took out its left eye before it split, and these are missing a left eye. Also, they don't seem to be as fast as the original, probably because it split

its power as well..."

Crusch nods.

"Well, that sounds very likely, that should put the soldiers at ease... but taking out three whales won't be any easier than taking out one."

"Yeah, I know..."

He puts on a grin

"Actually, I think we only need to take one out... if the original one gets taken down the others should fall as well, at least that's how it is in video games... uh, nevermind the last bit."

"Hmmm, that's understandable... but which one would be the real one?"

They both observed the whales, they see no real difference between them until...

"Hey... Crusch-san, that one up there... it's just..."

"Watching us?"

"That's the one! It knows that if it falls the other two falls as well, so it's keeping its distance"

"Hmmm, well that makes things much easier, but... it is far too high for my sword to reach, we could have the mages fire at it, but it might not be sufficient and it would get a chance to retreat, using your witches scent would attract attention from all three of them, that would cause a problem... but, if I could get one strike though..."

"Well Crusch-san, I have a plan... and it's a REALLY risky one, you wanna hear it?"

"We don't have many options so let's have it."

"Okay its simple, I'll try to get as close as I can to the whale, then I'll lure it down with the scent, it'll follow me down, then we can either hit it with everything we have left or I'll lead it under the tree and everyone will blow up the tree, if it's successful it'll crush the whale. Sound good?"

"That is... insane. We may be able to get you near the whale but falling a height that large will no doubt kill you, I can't let that happen so I'm afraid we can't do it."

"Ah, don't worry about me, I'll be safe. I stay last night in the library for noting, I got something up my sleeve so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Oh, then this may be our only hope, we'll blow the tree up, we can't risk it fleeing, if it does, this will all be for naught."

"Alright then!"

"To think that you would be willing to do this, it seems you have gone mad."

"Well, we're all out of our minds for taking this thing on in the first place right?"

Crusch sighs and gives a nod.

"Yes, I guess you are right... then let's do this, I'll have mages teleport you up there, preparation will be done on the base of the tree."

Crusch balls up her fist and points it towards Subaru, motioning him for a fist bump, Subaru returns it with his own.

"This battle is about to reach its peak, let's get through it alive!"

While they were discussing their plan, the two other whales approached the tree, where the injured were being healed. Everyone was petrified as the whales prepared to shoot a fog through their gaping mouths. The fog blasted out of their mouths, approaching the group at a tremendous speed, they were about to be wiped out until.

*SHIIING* (sword sound effect?)

A green blade collides with the fog, dispersing it. Crusch came just in the nick of time. As the fog disperses a shockwave blaster and threw Crusch off her ground dragon. Everyone felt lifeless as the saw the whales approaching them slowly. She picked herself up and stabbed her sword on the ground.

"Get Up And Grab Your Weapons!"

The lifelessness in everyone's face changed into confusion and shock.

"I Said Get Up! How could we back down now! Our weakest man has not given up yet so why should we! We all came here to slay the beast not to give up!"

Most were all still in shock, some were trying to get up.

"I SAID GET UP! We can't let the whale win, not this time!"

With that they all got up, slowly, one man charged front and threw a flail, aiming for one of the whales right eye, narrowly missing it. They all looked at him and picked themselves up from the ground. Crusch looks back and smiled.

"Then, Let's GO!"

As Crusch shouts out her command everyone got back on their mounts and once again screamed out their battle cries as they rushed towards the whales.

* * *

Meanwhile, Subaru was at the base of the tree, several mages were beside him.

"Heh, she's got some nerve calling me weak, ey Patarasche"

His ground dragon lets out a grunt and rubs her head on his hand. He returns it with a pet.

"You better get ready, someones gonna have to catch me"

Patarasche nods and sprints of towards the real whale.

"Okay guys, let's do this!"

With that all the mages surrounded him, they raised their hands and white orbs appeared from the palm of their hands. It revolved around Subaru and closes in on him. He felt like his body was disappearing as it shone brighter. They all started to chant a spell. It was yang spell, he couldn't quite catch it but it was an Ul-class spell so he knew it was pretty powerful, the next thing he knows, he was on a horn.  
After realizing that the spell had successfully teleported him on to the whale he stood up and took a good long look at it.

"Hey there!"

He tries to grab its attention, the whale looks at him with its only eye, and narrows it, showing that it was displeased.

"You really are terrifying when I see you up this close huh"

The whale starts to open its mouth, making the horn Subaru was standing on tilt, it was trying to shake him off.

"Yeah, yeah close that mouth of yours"

From his sack, he grabs out all the light gems and throws it to the whale's right eye, It collided and blasted into a ball of light, everyone from the ground could clearly see it, this was to signal Crusch that he was ready to bait it down.

"Ok then let's get this started"

He crouches down and makes a big leap to the side, narrowly missing the whales lower jaw.

"Listen up you bastard! You've brought this upon yourself! Because you everyone forgot Rem! Because of you, my mind broke down! Becuase of you, I had to return by D-!

* * *

Once again, time stops and the world turns into a void. The pain which he never got used to, grips his heart. He felt a shadow approach him from behind, it shrouded his back and a presence can be felt beside him. It was whispering something.

"-ve you~"

He could feel the shadows enveloping him from behind.  
Then in a split second, the world reappeared and time moved again, a dark aura surrounded Subaru.

* * *

The witches miasma has increased terrifyingly. The whale let out a mind shattering screech as it dives down after Subaru. It was diving at about twice the speed Subaru was falling. He grabs all his shadow, wind and remaining water gems and throws it upwards at the whale. A giant dark cloud shrouded the whales head, the blast from the wind gems seem to have pushed it back alot and it also slowed down but it still approached, a giant lump of ice can be seen inside its mouth.

Subaru was falling for with his back faced to the ground, Patarasche can be seen sprinting over to him but it doesn't seem like she could make it. Everyone had a terrified look, there was no way he could survive that fall, even if Patarasche was able to catch him.

But then

"MURAK!"

He starts to slow down as he shouted this out. It was a yin spell, one that he had learned during his time at the library. It was a spell that temporarily lowers the effects of gravity, allowing the user to float or even fly if used properly.

He felt that he was straining something inside, he couldn't pinpoint the exact location, but he knew what it was, it was his gate. He was about to make an impact with the ground until... Patarasche jumps up, he landed on the saddle and grabs the reins. He straightens himself and they landed, safely.

"Haha! Nice one Patarasche"

Everyone stared in awe and cheered them on. The whale, having recovered, continued pursuing them.

"Come on Patarasche, let's show that thing what we got!"

Patarasche lets out a loud roar and dashes forward, the whale was still faster than them but they were far ahead so they didn't need to worry, they continued running until the whale was about to pass the tree then.

"Gotcha, Let em have it!"

"FIRE!"

Several explosions were detonated in the side of the tree, destroying a large portion of it. It leaned to the side and crushed the whale as it let out a screech of pain and anguish. It created a shockwave that threw both Subaru and Patarasche into the air, though it mostly blasted them forward so they just rolled on the ground, not taking much damage from the fall.

* * *

Wilhelm stood in front of the immobile creature, he took out his swords and starts attacking it with a fury of slashes, and with a final hit, it screeched and it dies. The other two whales started fading away. Wilhelm looks up to the rising sun and lets out his words of love to his deceased wife.

Crusch turns back with a victorious grin on her face.

"Everyone! The white whale, after four hundred years, has fallen, it was slain by the sword of Wilhelm van Astrea!"

Everyone cheered aloud, some had tears in her eyes from happiness and relief but some of sadness because many warriors have fallen and will never come back.

* * *

After a few minutes of cheering, Subaru went up on a hill and looked at the sunset, Patarasche followed him up and stayed there.

"You did really well there Patarasche, thanks for the save"

Patarasche closes her eyes and nuzzles Subaru, making him chuckle a bit.  
Crusch comes up to him.

"It seems like she has gotten quite attached to you"

"Well, we just had a few near death experiences together so I guess we're close now, hehe"

"The subjugation was a success, but... our losses aren't few"

"Right, I wasn't expecting a toll as big as this..."

They looked over and saw many bodies covered up with sheets.

"Well, regardless of that, I think we did pretty well"

He realizes something and sighs.

"Oh, looks like I gave you a boost in the royal election, I really am worthless, am I..."

He puts his palm to his face as he thinks about how Emilia will react to this.

"You should remove that gloomy look on your face, people will doubt that you are the hero that took down the White whale"

"Emilia's gonna start calling me a traitor then..."  
"Wait... Hero!"

She grins at this.

"I do not wish to be shameless enough to claim your achievements as my own"

"N-No, no, no, I barely got anything done!"

He started rejecting this, he doesn't think of himself as highly as he did before.

"Come on now, if it wasn't for you, we would have never been able to take it down. Sure you all you just did was run around, but if you weren't there running around, we wouldn't be here."

"Uh... a... hmm... looks like my image has gotten a bit better huh..."

He relaxes his expression and smiles back.

"It sure has, that farce you made about being Emilia's knight, might not be so far-fetched"

He closes his eyes and his face showed annoyance.

"Please don't... wait did you say me being Emilia's knight is believable now..."

"Well not yet, but soon it could be, you have another battle upcoming, yes?"

"Right, the witch cult is still a problem"

He face turned downcast.

"Do you need assistance?"

He looks up with hope in his eyes.

"I'd really like some... but looking at our casualties makes me think otherwise"

"Then why don't you make use of this old man"

Wilhelm appears and walks up to Subaru, he kneels down.

"Natsuki Subaru-dono, because of you I have been able to make my fourteen year wish come true, I thank you"

"Hehe... no problem Wilhelm-san... but if it wasn't for you, this battle would have been a lot harder"

Wilhelm stands up and bows. Crusch comes closer.

"Take Ferris and half of the uninjured, it should number to a total of about twenty, that should be enough for your mission"

"Are you sure you?"

Subaru gives a doubtful look to Crusch, he remembered in the past loop where she refused to help him, but now, here she is literaly giving him half of the army, it made him feel like this was a dream.

"As I said, I do not wish to be shameless"

He nods and walks up to Crusch.

"Okay then... I'll be relying on you to uphold the alliance, and if we end up as enemies in the future, a hope we can get along till then"

He sticks out his hand, Crusch nods but looks back with a serious look.

"Natsuki Subaru, there is one mistake in your statement, if we do find ourselves in conflict in the future, I will continue to respect you until the end"

Subaru just stares back at her, a smile slowly formed on his face, she takes her hand out for a handshake, it took a moment but he reaches out and shakes it.

"Okay then, I shall be leaving with the injured and the carcass of the whale"

"Right..."

* * *

"Hey, you got all the good parts back there you know..."

"Captain, Mimi too, Mimi did good too!"

"Heh, well it wasn't easy to do, but it sure was worth it"

"Right ya are! I wasn't able to do too much in this battle, but I'll make it up in this next one"

"Right"

"They're here!"

"Huh?"

In the distance approaches a group of people, mostly hooded.

"That's half of our mercenary team"

"Half?"

"Yeah we scent half of them to block the road"

"Who's leading them?"

"My little brother Tivey"

"You have another brother? I wonder if he's more like you or Hetaro, or maybe he's completely different... wait..."

 _Why am I not surprised..._

Accompanying the mercenary team, was a knight, he had purple hair and was wearing an imperial knights uniform, just like the one Ferris was wearing, Subaru just stares at him with a grim expression.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Spent a bit more time planning this one, so it wasn't as hard as last time. Couldn't get much description after the battle though, hope it doesn't bother you too much. Anyway, Remember me? The mansion scene will be really different so that's something to get excited about. When I say different I mean COMPLETELY different, Subaru's gonna go all sneaky and such, oops, spoiling too much.**

 **Please leave a review or say hi, okay?**

 **Upload speeds may vary, soo yea...**


	9. Chapter 9: On with the Cult

**_This was out in four days after the chapter 8 so I'm still a diligent, devout believer of love so please don't punish me Reader-sama..._**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: On with the Cult**

Splitting off from Crusch's group, Subaru, Ferris, the Fang of Steel members, and the rest regrouped with the other half of the Fang of Steel, which included Julius, as he was Anastasia's knight. He got off his blue ground dragon.

"Nyah, just joining us now Julius?"

"I am sorry Ferris, but the man standing before you is not Julius Eukulius The Knight. As a knight, I must never lower myself to the rank of a mercenary. For now, I shall be Juli, nothing but a simple wanderer."

He brushes his bangs and Felix sighs.

"It must be a pain, a proper house code of chivalry huh"

Subaru turns his head to the side, Julius catching him in his sight, decides to converse.

"You seem to be in a better state than I thought, how are you feeling?"

His face tenses as he turns to look at Julius.

"HAH! I'm fine, just a fall from a height from about twice that tree, nothing that'll stop me"

Julius gave a surprised look.

"Actually, I was referring to the damage done to your honor with the subjugation of the maebeast, but I'm glad your previous wounds seemed to have healed"

He says this with a slight grin, he looked like he actually meant that.

"Damage to my honor?" Subaru mutters aloud Julius sighs at this and after exchanging insults with Subaru they all went to prepare for the next battle.

* * *

People were starting to gather around for a meeting, as Julius was approaching Subaru came up behind him and tugs on his shoulder.

"Hey, got a minute?"

"Hmm?"

He looks back, and after a moment of thought, he nods.

Subaru motions him to the base of the fallen tree.

"So, you need anything?"

Subaru leans on the stump, looking down.

"Well, it's about that time..."

"Pardon? I don't follow"

Julius seems confused, but in reality, he knew what he was talking about, he just wanted to mess with him,

"About... the meeting thing..."

"Oh... what about it?"

"Well... I guess... I'm..."

"Huh... I apologize, It wasn't right to badmouth you guys, and go rambling about myself, so... I'm sorry..."

He turns to look away and still facing to the ground, his hands in his pockets.

Julius furrows his brows "That was not what I was expecting. To think that you would actually apologize, I'm surprised"

"Well, let's say that someone told me that I'm worthless, foolish and weak but despite that, they would still stay by my side, you can say I realized a few things because of that"

"Oh, I wonder who did that..."

Rubbing his chin.

"It'd be better if you two didn't meet, she'd be staring daggers at you for a long while, heh"

He gives a slightly shocked look as he said 'she', the first person that came in mind was Emilia, but after that incident she was respectful, and the person  
Subaru was referring to hasn't met Julius yet.

"I see... well then I guess I should apologize too, I can't take back my words or actions as I feel I was justified, but I admit that I was wrong to belittle you"

Subaru narrows his eyes and grunts silently.

"I'm sorry... but I hate your guts."

Julius looks at him, rather surprised but chuckles a bit. He just goes on grunting.

"I should also thank you, for taking down The White Whale, it was something the Imperial Knights had long wished for. For taking down a threat that all

kingdoms neglected for far too long, I thank you"

He turns around and faces him, waving his hands in the air with a sour expression.

"S-Stop that!"

"Whats with everyone saying I took that thing down, It was Wilhelm-san that killed it!"

"Yes, but without you, there wouldn't be a battle in the first place now would there?"

His face tensed up, and he looks away.

"... Fine, if everyone insists..."

"I'm gonna need some time to get my thoughts ready, so you better go ahead"

"Alright then"

He turns around and approaches the group once more, he passed by Felix who gave him a smile.

"So, you patched things up with Subaru-kyun?"

Julius shrugs.

"More or less"

They approached and waited with the rest of the group, Subaru then joined in sitting in the middle with a determined look.

* * *

"Okay everyone, first of all, I'd like to thank everyone for participating in the subjugation, if it weren't for everyone's effort we would not have been able to make it. But, we're not done yet, I still have a score to settle with the Witch Cult"

Everyone was listening intently, some people look doubtful.

"Um, is there any evidence that The Witch Cult and The White Whale are linked? We only came as reinforcements for The Wh- OW!"

Mimi smacked her staff on her brother Tivey, making and unpleased face. Tivey cried out while holding to the top of his head.

"Hey! Why did you do that!"

"Man, if you can't trust him, then just trust me!"

Ricardo just smirked at this interaction.  
Subaru had a light chuckle.

"Hehe, though I'd rather you trust me. The White Whale is the creation of the Witch of envy. Since The Witch Cult worships her they must have some kind of control over it"

He had some thought into it, everyone else seems more or less convinced.

"I guess that's acceptable..."

Tivey mutters out, Felix then turns to Wilhelm after remembering something.

"Hey, Wilhelm, you did some research about The Witch Cult too right nya-?"

Everyone's attention averted to Wilhelm, his eyes closing, he seems to be in thought.

"Yes, although it might not be concrete evidence, these two threats do seem to overlap in some cases while I was researching"

They all nodded, that was more than enough evidence for their continued assistance, but everyone  
didn't look like they were too motivated, so he had an idea.

"Alright then, one more thing."

Everyone who was standing up started to sit down and the rest were listening carefully.

"During this Subjugation, I thought I was gonna die... some of us did die, others vanished, never to be seen ever again..."

Everyone's face became gloomy.

"So... let's finish this battle, without losing anyone, let's all go back alive!"

Suddenly everyone cheers and pumps their fists in the air, know in a much better mood.

"We are headed to the Mather's Domain, in the forest, that is where The Witch Cult have set their base, we will strike them before they can notice our movements, Let's Do This!"

They all got up and rode off towards the dirt path.

 _Bring it on FATE!_

* * *

After the group's discussion about the plan, they headed to the specified location, they then left Subaru alone so that he could lead them to Petelgeuse and the Witch Cult's lair.

He was walking in the familiar forest, he remembered coming here before, except last time he was dragged over. As he continued venturing he felt an odd presence around him.

"Hmm, do I really smell that bad?"

Suddenly, several hooded cultists appeared in front of him. He anticipated this, it was what he planned, Subaru would attract them with the witches scent and then have them lead him to their boss, then they would attack them all at once. The cultists just stood there, not seeming hostile but not passive either, they were just staring at him. He felt his heart beating faster but kept a calm demeanor.

"Sorry, but I'll be discussing things with your leader, so if you could please point me the way"

The cultist all pointed towards the forest and into a clearing, they faced him, bowed and vanished.

"Man, that was creepy..."

He takes a deep breath and walks towards the direction they were pointing in, he looks around, the forest had a gloomy atmosphere, there were no animals nearby, which would make sense. If this is where the Witch Cult set their base of operation, then there would be a high level of miasma around here, which would repel animals, though why maebeast aren't here is strange.

As he moves past some shrubs, he enters the clearing, there was a massive hole in the face of a rock, it was the entrance to their cave, a place Subaru wished he'd never see again. Infront of the cave, a lone cultist was standing, he had green hair, and pale green skin, Subaru was disgusted but refrained from expressing it.

"Hmmm, I've been waiting for you, believer of love"  
"I am the sin archbishop of sloth, Betelgeuse Romanee Conti... Desu-"

He snaps his head perfectly at a ninety-degree angle, the cracking sound made Subaru wince.

"Hey there, umm about this love thing..."

"Ahh, yes, love, it hits us all so suddenly, at a certain moment, you realize that you are loved. You fell that love. The love! The love! The love!"

He starts twitching erratically and making weird poses continuing his outburst of 'Love', just by seeing his movements one can tell this man is beyond mad.

"Uh... Okay, then what should I do?"

Betelgeuse takes a whiff, and opens his eyes wide, hugging his own shoulders.

"Oh, the generous love of the witch, it lingers around you... you wouldn't happen to be Pride, would you? Of the six sins, only Pride's seat remains vacant"

He starts closing in on Subaru, without moving his legs. His feet scraped on the ground, it was quite irritating.

"You have received your gospel... haven't you"

He was close enough that they could faintly feel each others breath, this disgusted Subaru immensely, his face expressing minor discomfort.

"Umm, a gospel?"

Betelgeuse blinked a few times, keeping his posture, which looks incredibly uncomfortable.

"My brain... it TREMBLES!"

He screams out of frustration, arching himself back and cover his face, it was horrifying to Subaru.

 _Does he even feel pain? He really is insane..._

"The gospel! Proof of love! Proof, Proof, Proof, Proof!"

He snaps his back upright, Subaru took a step back, Betelgeuse took a black book with vivid darker patterns on it, it looked pretty ancient, not age but design wise. He flips through the pages, his eyes shifting from side to side multiple times. He then slams the book shut and glares at Subaru.

"You... my gospel says nothing about you... who... who are you! Why have you appeared before me, what fortune do you wish to give, what reason do you have to be here!"

He looks momentarily stunned, thinking of something until he reached his pockets.

"Oh... OHHHH! That gospel, oh yea I have one of those, just let me take it out"

The madman's look changed from one of utter disappointment and anger to dumbstruck and glee. Subaru takes out a black and purple book from his pocket, it was smaller than the book Betelgeuse was holding. Subaru tossed the book over to him, once it landed on his hand, he started to flip through the cover slowly.

 _He didn't even notice the title..._

"Eh?"  
He was anticipating some giberish, something unfathomable but what he got was

"This is an... Yin magic... spell stones... wait... This is not a gospel! No one but the owner must be able to read it!"

Subaru gives a grin and snaps his fingers, striking a victorious pose.

"Heh took you a while to notice, Now face the wrath of our surprise attack!"

"What!?"

Suddenly from behind Subaru, two shadows jumped out, their mouths forming what looks like an attacking spell, then...

 **WHHAAAAA!**

*boom* *rumble* *crash* (rocks falling sfx?)

A sonic blast was shot at the ceiling of the cave, rocks crumbling down and sealing of the entrance, crushing all the cultist inside.

"Uwahhhh... my fingers, my diligent fingers, so mercilessly, so ignorantly, so effortlessly, so brutally... squished"

He screamed out.

"Wahh! That man is scary!" "I think all the cultists are like that sis"

"How dare you! I will show you my love! Authority of sloth! UNSEEN HAND!"

From the dust cloud, Subaru could see something coming for him, they were hands but invisible, he could see their outlines as they pushed dust away. He hops back and the ground he was standing on got hit with a force, he was confused until suddenly a dark purple tint forms on them revealing the shape of a hand.

"Huh, not very 'unseen' to me"

The dust cloud was blown away by several new hands tinted the same as the first ones that tried to grab him, they protruded from the back of the madman. His face expression was shock and utmost rage.

"Impossible, how, how can you see my unseen hand!"

He shrugs his shoulder and throws a fire gem at him, but it was deflected by one of the hands and blasted a tree down, the hands approached closer, they were fast although Subaru could dodge them had he the intension to, but he just stood there, letting the hands approach, to the other two that was with him, Mimi and Tivey, it looks natural as they couldn't see them.

The hands were inches away from his face, they suddenly disappeared.  
Infront of him, Subaru now sees a dead body, split in half from the stomach, behind it was a Wilhelm, a blood coated sword was on his hand.

"That was a close one, his invisible hands just might have gotten me there"

* * *

They all gathered around the body Felix now present to make sure he was down for good.

"Nyap, he is definitely dead, no sign that shows he might be alive nya-"

"Ok then" Subaru face eased up a bit, but he had this weird feeling something is wrong.

Meanwhile, the two young siblings were ravaging through the corpse's jacket, looking to find some loot.

"Uhh, do you really think that is necessary?" Subaru asks

"We have the right to loot for any valuables the enemy might have... hey whats this?"

He grabs a book from the cloaks pocket, he inspects it and was about to open it.

"Oh that, that is the gospel thing Betelgeuse was talking about, he said something like 'only the holder can read it' or something.

.

.

.

.

"AHHHH! G-get that thing away from me!"

"Owch!"

A screech, followed by a good hit by a book managed to make Subaru fall.

"Hey!"

Subaru got back up and saw that everyone was utterly terrified, except for Wilhelm who just looked cautious. Thye all eyed the book now being held by Subaru. He decides to take a read, he opens the cover and stars flipping through the pages, everyone was in shock and steps back.

"Hmm... nope can't read it..."

*whack*

As he was reading the book a wooden staff knocked it off from his hand, it was Mimi that did it. The book just fell beside his feet though.

"Hey what was that for?" Subaru protests

"Don't do something as careless as reading their gospel!"

As Mimi scattered back, Felix said this with a half scared half angry tone.

"Anything that has to do with the Witch Cult is dangerous nya- so Subaru-kyun shouldn't even make contact with it! What were you thinking anyway!"

Subaru picked the book up and examined it.

"Well, I thought maybe we could get some info about it, maybe Beako will be able to help me out."

"Your gonna keep it!"

He looks at them and nods, they all still seemed frightened, he hid the book in his pocket and they all seemed to ease up a little. They returned to regroup with everyone, but before leaving.

"Hey, you sure he's not gonna like, come back to life once we leave right?"

He was acting very paranoid and he can't be blamed, that thing happens a lot of times in these kinds of scenarios.

"Ugh, your such a worry-rat"

The next second, a blast of magic obliterated the corpse, leaving nothing but a blackened spot on the ground where it used to be.

"Uh... Okay then..."

* * *

They all left looking quite normal, regrouped with the others and had a talk.

"We took down a few of them, nearby they posed no real threat" Ricardo appears with his Riger.

"With the looks on your faces, it seems that you were successful too?"

Julius walked towards them with a hopeful look.

"Yep, we took care of him, the sin archbishop is down so we just need to clear up the remnants, shouldn't be too hard."

"I see, then we should get this over with quickly"

"Yeah" x4 They all agreed and met with the rest, everyone looked like they were present. Subaru had a smile plastered on his face.

 _I'm finally gonna break through this._

Deep in the forest rustling of leaves and shrubs can be heard, Julius and Subaru were the only ones to notice. They turned back and then...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **It's not a proper cliffhanger if you guys already know what's gonna happen *pouts*  
Sorry, this was a wee bit late, had some tests that I DIDN'T study for, regardless I got great marks cause I'm SMART Things are gonna take a turn on the next chapter so get ready.**

 **Oh and If you scroll halfway that is when I started this so-called foreshadowing, let's see if someone can figure out what it foreshadows.**

 **(This is 1 out of 2 foreshadows and it doesn't foreshadow something in this fic)**

 _actually, im just telling you that something will happen regarding to that part of this chapter, its not proper foreshadowing sooo yea... the second one might be proper though..._

 **Anyway, upload speeds may vary, soo yeah...**


	10. Chapter 10: The depths of Desperation

**Chapter 10: The depths of Desperation**

Subaru, Felix, Wilhelm, Mimi, and Tivey had just finished dealing with Betelgeuse which they blasted, leaving nothing but a burn mark on the ground. They had regrouped with the rest. But just as they were about to leave.

"GET DOWN"

Subaru shouted with the top of his voice, he throws a fire gem towards the forest, it exploded, kicking up dust into the air. Julius turns back and unsheaths his sword, Ricardo grabbing the siblings and ducked down. Wilhelm grabs his swords and moves to block Felix. From the dust, Something can be seen through it was unclear.

"Julius, Wilhelm, unseen hands are gonna come through that dust cloud, get ready!"

They got ready, everyone else backed up. A sudden gust of wind can be felt and something moved towards Julius, it made a trail of dust allowing Julius to predict its movements, he hops back and slashes forward, he felt some kind of force slightly opposing his strike.

"Julius! Get back"

He took a few jumps back and the hands seem to retract back into the forest.

"Huh, they're gone... that was weird, didn't we destroy his body back then?"

"Yea Mimi blasted him to bits!"

They all got up in a fighting position scanning the area. He felt something coming out from the forest again.

"On your guard!"

Everyone took out their weapons ready to attack anything in sight but nothing came.

Rustling grass can be heard, and then suddenly.

"Uwagh!"

Something grabbed Subaru by the foot and dragged him into the forest, everyone else turned towards him, they were shocked. Wilhelm rushed over to the direction where Subaru was dragged in but was stopped by a group of cultist, appearing from the ground. Everyone got on guard and started fighting.

* * *

Meanwhile, Subaru was dragged roughly through the forest floor, his face scraping the ground.

After some time, "OWCH! Hey, can't you be a little bit- UGH!" He was flung up and dark purple arms wrapped around his body, pinning him to a tree.

Infront of him appeared another cultist, "My Brain... It TREMBLES!"

 _Huh, isn't that..._

He looked up, he noticed he was upside down, he saw the cultist, she was a woman, her face not covered by her cloak.

"You... are one of his... finger things right?"

He tried his best to talk but the arms were squeezing him tight.

"Finger... YES, I am a finger, one who reciprocates love. A finger, diligent and devoted, I will carry out the ordeal, following loves guidance!"

She started doing movements that highly resembles Betelgeuse's own. She reached into her pocket and searched for something.

"NO... NO, NO NO NO! My gospel, my proof of love, its gone, stolen, purloined! You! It was you, you took it!"

She rushes over to Subaru, screaming from the top of her voice, Subaru closes his eyes as the grip from the unseen hands tighten, she kept on approaching but then she stops.

Subaru opens his eyes and a red light appears, it went towards the cultist, she freaked out.

"SPIRIT! No, stay away from me, stay away!"

The unseen hands released Subaru and were now trying to fend off the spirit. Subaru slid to the ground, head first. He gets up and hurls a fire gem towards the cultist, it missed narrowly, suddenly the spirit shone and the gem exploded, blasting the cultist to the side.

She got up and was about to attack Subaru until Wilhelm appeared and finished her off.

"Subaru-dono, are you fine?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. We should be more careful, they appear so suddenly."

They both regrouped with the rest, everyone glad that Subaru had not died. Subaru walked over to Julius and questioned him.

"Hey Julius, this little thing, you know anything about it."

The red spirit floats around Julius as he raises his hand towards it.

"Yes, she is one of my Quasi-spirits, La. I sent her to look for you while we fought the cultists blocking the path."

Subaru tried to touch the spirit, the spirit just hovers around his hand, avoiding contact.

"Hmm, you seem to have a good affinity with spirits..."

"Really? The only spirits I've known are a grey cat and a drill loli, anyway we should get going, someone from the mansion should be waiting for us at Arlam village."

* * *

So they set off for the Arlam village, little did they know, they were being watched and followed from afar. They were about to reach Arlam village, Subaru had put on a cloak, the one Emilia used when she was outside.

"Hey, Subaru-kyun... why are you wearing that?"

"Well, someone from the mansion is waiting, if its Emilia, then the whole plan will fall apart when she sees me, if I use this then she shouldn't be able to tell it's me, it was woven with a spell that conceals the wearers face. This was her's, ill return it later when everything over."

"Good thinking Subaru-kyun"

They had arrived and they got out one by one, the villagers seemed to gather around, but one person stood out from the rest, it was a pink haired maid, she approached them from the crowd.

"Umm, Subaru-kyun, is it me, or did Rem-san change her hair color?" Felix Whispers to Subaru.

"No, that's not Rem, it's her sister"

Felix, Julius, and Subaru also started to approach her.

"I assume you are the ones that sent us the letter about the alliance?"

"Yes, but sadly we can't explain it now, time is limited and the village is endangered," Julius said

"Understood," She said.

The maid bowed and the three approached the villagers, but then she grabbed on to the cloak Subaru was wearing and yanked him back, his face was still concealed.

"I know it's you Barusu"

"Owch, what are you talking about!" He protested as he fell to the ground. Everyone's attention was now on them.

"Don't play dumb Barusu, your disguise is inferior to Ram's great mind"

She looks down at him with a displeased look.

"Dammit! But how, this cloak should've hidden my face, there was no way you could tell it was me!"

He gets back on his feet, thinking of the possible ways she could have found out, but none came to mind.

"The cloak may hide the users face, but the cloak itself is still distinguishable. When Emilia-sama returned, I noticed she didn't have her cloak, she normally would, so I suspected that she left it with you, and since your wearing it, I was correct" Subaru sighs.

"Well, I guess there's nothing I can do to trick Nee-sama. Anyway, Ram, your the only one here right"

"Yes, Emilia-sama and Rem are back at the mansion"

She starts to walk up to him, Subaru was confused but then widened his eyes when she raised a fist, he knew where this is going.

"Woah! I'm sorry but can't that wait, I still need to make an announcement!"

He shrinks back and covers himself with his arms. She glares at him and crosses her arms. Everyone but Felix and Wilhelm was confused by this interaction.

* * *

Everyone was now gathered at the village center, Subaru was standing on a box, Ram and Ricardo were to his left, Julius, Felix, and Wilhelm was to his right.

"Everyone! I need to ask you to please evacuate the village, there is a massive threat currently approaching, if you stay here we cannot guarantee your safety, so please."

The crowd started to panic a bit but the elder came up and asks a question.

"May we know what the threat is?"

Subaru took a few steps and kneeled to the elder and whispered something in his ear.

"Sorry but all we can say is that this threat can burn down the whole village if we don't stop it quickly, I can't address this to everyone as it would cause panic but rest assured we can handle it as long as everyone is evacuated."

The old man eyes were in shock he nods and turns to the others villagers. Then Ram came up.

"These are the words of our master Roswall-sama, you should do as he says"

With that, the preparations for the evacuation has started.

* * *

Subaru was discussing things with Ram before she went back and informed everyone in the mansion.

"Make sure not to tell the others that I'm here"

"Will do"

Suddenly a group of kids approached them, the one leading them was a girl with chestnut hair, a red ribbon was tied to it. Her name was Petra.

"Subaru"

"Oh, Petra, something wrong," he asked, kneeling down to their level. "Um, is that lady with the cloak and Rem-rin coming with us?"

"The lady came to us yesterday and told us to take refuge in the mansion because she felt like something was wrong, but no one in the village listened to her"  
She and the other kids looked down, Subaru stood up and patted Petra on the head. "It's ok Petra, she was just worried, she won't get mad, you guys should go and hurry up" They nodded and scurried off.

Subaru turned to Ram. "What happened after that?"

Ram was facing the other children, "She refused to let them go unprotected so she reinforced the barrier, in case of another mabeast attack" Subaru nods "And... hows Rem"

There was a minute of silence, Ram didn't say anything, neither did Subaru.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ummm, Nee-"

"She's been crying at night... I'll take my leave and inform everyone at the mansion. When this is over, I'll half kill you Barusu" With that she leaps off, not giving Subaru a chance to reply. "U- Wait!" Subaru sighs and goes to meet up with the rest.

* * *

"Hey Subaru-kyun, mind helping me check this carriage" Felix appeared from a carriage as Subaru was passing. "Oh, Sure"

Felix tugged him in, "We should inspect the goods thoroughly to make sure nothing here is fishy"

"Oh, but shouldn't that be the-"

"Hey, hey! If you guys are gonna do something sick, go do it somewhere else!"

A merchant appeared from the back of the carriage and approached them, he was angry.

"Ohhh, looks like you got caught Subaru-kyun, really you should have chosen a better spot" Felix jolted up and started to walk away "W-wait what! But you said-"

"AGHH!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Felix had drained considerable amounts of mana from the merchant. The merchant fell limp to the ground in pain.

"He's a cultist, I touched him earlier to make sure" Felix said coldly, Subaru was surprised as he observed the twitching merchant "One was among the merchants?!"

"Yep, that's why I was in his carriage"

"Well then why did I have to be here, couldn't you ask someone else!" Subaru protested.

"Aww, but no one else was around nya-"

Felix kneels down beside him and puts a glowing blue hand on his face.

"Nyow, tell us all your plans, my hands are the gentlest in the world ya know"

The blue glow on Felix's hand glowed brighter. The merchant's mouth grew into a sickening smile. Subaru felt something bad.

"What?" The cultist murmured and then started laughing maniacally "Ferris! Get back!" Subaru grabbed Felix by the arm and tried to run out of the carriage, but after a loud explosion, his vision faded.

* * *

"Hey, Subaru-kyun, don't die just yet ok" Subaru heard a voice, he opened his eyes and looked around, he saw smoke, he heard screaming.

"What happened?"

"Well, there was explosion when we exited the carriage, luckily La was able to protect us from the blast. Anyway, let's get going nya-"

Subaru got up with the help of Felix and sprinted off.

"What happened here!"

He heard screams of terror and pain coming from the town center, he saw blood splattered on the walls of buildings and severed body parts of cultists.

"That merchant brought in the Witch Cult and is nyow attacking the village, fortunately, most of the villagers were gathered in one spot and we were able to fend them off from there."

They rushed over to the town square there, they saw Wilhelm fighting off the merchant they were interrogating.  
Subaru saw unseen hands sprouting from his back, Wilhelm kicked up dust in order to dodge them, he got near and slice him from the bottom up, he falls down with a slice through his chest, he continued screaming unfathomable words of love.

But then an explosion blasted Wilhelm away. Subaru saw bits of littered body parts on the floor.

 _They can self-destruct?!_

"Wilhelm-san!"

Subaru ran up to Wilhelm, he was knocked unconscious. Felix got to there and started healing him.

As Felix was healing Wilhelm more screams can be heard, it was a woman, she had unseen hands coming right at Subaru "Why are you not dead yet!" She protested.

Before they reached him they were cut off effortlessly by Julius, Patarasche also joined into the scene.

"Things are getting out of hand here Subaru, at this rate, we might have some casualties"

"Damn it! Julius, Ill deal with this one, you go ahead and help the others" Without letting him reply Subaru dashed off, he stood in front of the cultist and calls out, "Hey there! Are you looking for something!"

From his pocket, Subaru takes out a black book, with several patterns on it, it was Betelgeuse's gospel. The woman stopped her rampaging and stared at Subaru as he waves the book in the air.

"My gospel!" She screamed out "Give it back!"

"Yeah right, your gonna have to catch me first!"

Subaru jumps on Patarashce and they sprinted off towards the forest, the cultist follows them, throwing and catching herself with the unseen hands. They entered deep into the forest, Subaru was hoping to lose her there, but unfortunately, she was able to find him.

He then got of Patarasche and threw the gospel down.

"So you finally surrender, Yes!" the cultist said in ecstasy, she was about to run for it until.

"Hold on just a minute" Subaru raised said this and raised his hand, he was holding a crystal, it wasn't a fire one, it glowed a bright green, "This is a barrier crystal, its used to keep mabeast away"

"What?" The woman tilts her head seemingly confused with this.

Subaru heard growling and pointed to it, she turns her head to the sound and suddenly, several Ulgram lunges on to her, mauling her down to bits.

Subaru picks up the gospel and starts to walk away, but then he heard yelping and whining. it was not from the woman, it was from the mabeast. He turns around and sees the woman trying to get up. By the looks of it, she is definitely dying. She slumped to the ground, she looks up to Subaru and said one last thing. "The gospel... the love... will be seized..."

* * *

Making his way back to the village on his Earth Dragon, Subaru saw several unseen hands from the distance, he whipped the reins and Patarasche let out a roar, they made it to the center of the village and saw the last finger. He saw several terrified villagers backing away from him. Then he heard something.

"That is enough villain" (there's gotta be a better word than villain right?)

Standing on a wooden beam, there was Emilia, puck floating beside her.

As Subaru saw her he panicked, he got off Patarasche and hid behind her, he put on his cloak and got back up.

The Cultist was now staring at her, his mouth hanging down, his unseen hands stayed in place.

"I won't allow you to cause any more destruction" Emilia's voice rang like a silver bell.

"AAAH! How magnificent! Splendid! What a grand moment!"

In the next moment, all the unseen hands previously inanimate burst forward towards Emilia, there was a field of ice particles around her so she was able to dodge it.

"Ah, the witch, the love, my love, my love!"

Several ice spears formed around Emilia, "I wouldn't blame you from being charmed by my daughter, but I'll keep all unwanted pests away from her" the icicle spears shot forward towards the single cultist, he used his unseen hands to swipe them from the side, effectively dispelling them. "Naive" he screamed, summoning more unseen hands at her. "Such a perfect vessel, why have you been hiding, curse my slothful for not finding her earlier!"

Emilia dodged the unseen hands again and has formed a large spear and shot it towards him, the cultist clumped all of his unseen hands together and forced the spear back, though he wasn't strong enough and the force pushed him backward.

Puck then froze the ground, spikes of ice popping from the ground, it froze his legs and his hands. He continued laughing maniacally, Emilia jumps over to him and raises the palm of her hand to his face. "Thank you for being beaten" a blast of cold air froze his entire body, the last finger was now dead, the battle is over.

Everyone was now silent they all looked at Emilia in awe and some in regret.

Julius and Felix approaches Subaru and lets out a sigh, "Looks like it's over"

"Nya- it was fun while it lasted"

From the corner of a building two people were approaching him, it was Ram, now with Rem. Rem came up to Felix with hopeful, yet sad eyes. Subaru flinched when he saw Rem.

"F-Ferris..."

"Ow, Rem-san, good to see you alright nya-"

"Uhm, Ferris, have you seen-"

She was going to ask him about Subaru until she felt something in the air, she turns over to Subaru, his cloak still on, Ram widened her eyes. Subaru was now incredibly nervous and tensed. He decided to keep up the charades.

"U-Uh... hi there..." they could tell the nervousness in his voice. They all looked at Rem, her eyes looked terrifying, she detected the witches scent around this man, was he one of them, she thought, she just continued glaring at him.

Subaru started waving his hands, "U-Uhm, hello?" Suddenly, La was flung out of him, he felt something coming inside him, he felt it infiltrating his mind, corrupting his heart, he took a step back and ran towards the forest. Everyone was surprised by this, they tried to follow him but Rem was held back by Ram.

"Rem, let them handle it"

"Nee-sama..."

Ram shakes her head and they went to meet up with Emilia.

* * *

In the forest, Subaru ran, he clutched his head as he felt his consciousness fading away, he tripped and fell down, allowing for Felix and Julius to catch up to him.

"Subaru!" Julius called up "Subaru-kyun, why'd you run off like that!"

" **GET AWAY!** " Subaru screamed, he tried to get himself up but then he suddenly stopped, his body fell to the ground, the other two were now on guard.

"Your slothfulness has lead to this..." they heard Subaru say.

"Subaru?" x2 they called out.

"Your too late... now let me introduce myself... my name is Betelgeuse Romanee Conti, Desu-!"

Julius and Felix jumped back in horror as they heard this, "The moment La flung off Subaru I had a bad feeling..."

'Betelgeuse' was now in control of Subaru, he started getting picking himself up, tilting his head till they heard a snap.

"Ahhh, what a great vessel, though your body would work much better, had you ridden it of those vile spirits"

Julius glares down at him and tries to call out to Subaru, "Subaru! I know you're in there, you have to break free!"

He starts laughing maniacally, "There is nothing you can do, it's too late!"

"No..." x2 they muttered as they stared at him, His laughing died down, he was now looking down, and he murmured something.

"kill... me..."

"Huh?" x2 the other two looked at him "I... said... KILL ME!" He rushes over to Julius and grabs him by the collar, "Kill me now Julius, kill me before it gets any worse!"

"What, No! Subaru, there has to be another way!" Subaru shoves him down and grabs his sword and backs off.

He unsheathes it but then, "No, just when I got a new body, it goes and kills it- no! I'll kill myself a thousand times, till your dead!"

"Subaru NO!"

Subaru backs off and starts running again, he had dropped Julius's sword, he is now holding onto a fire gem. He tried to get as far as possible from everyone as to not get attention. He starts crushing the fire gem in his hand, it started glowing and heated up, his hand now burning.

He dropped it, and took out the other one, he aimed and smacked them together, it resulted in an explosion, the booming sound could be heard from the village.

He felt his body being torn apart, he felt his blood burning, gushing out of his severed limbs, he felt his vision... fading to black...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Wooh, that was an intense chapter to make, I made this in one day but I delayed the release cuz why not. Not gonna say anything more... Anyway, Remember me? The fic is closing in on the emotional climax, though it's still a week or two away, so heads up.**

 **I went ahead and changed the titles for chaps 1 - 5 since now i'm a little better at title making, right?**

 **Anyhow, someone has appeared, they're translating arc 5 (Sartriest i think?), 2 chaps every week and now I'm hyped! You should be too!**

 **Upload speeds may vary, soo yeah...**


	11. Chapter 11: In the Dark Void

**Chapter 11: In a dark place**

Darkness... it shrouded him, everything around him was pitch-black Being thrown into this void, he was cut off from all his senses. His limbs were senseless, his eyes and ears refused to see or listen. His consciousness was faint. His thoughts were hazy. As if they were spilling out of his brain and into the abyss.

Where is this? Who am I? Why am I here? Those were the questions that popped up as he continued floating towards the abyss of nothingness.

.

.

.

.

 **"I... love you."**

.

.

.

.

Somewhere in the darkness, a voice rang out, through the void, he felt it, it was warm, kind, longing.  
The voice thumped his eardrums... if he had any. It clasped his heart... but it wasn't in his chest. It made contact with his soul... but he doesn't have one.  
The voice reached out to him directly. His heart was swept away by those crazy emotions and mourned. It sounded terribly fragile, heart-wrenching, and filled with unbearable loneliness. Its affection, so seared into its soul, seemed to have made it strange.

Had I eyes, I would stare at the owner of that voice.  
Had I hands, I would caress the owner of that voice.  
Had I a mouth, I would call out endlessly to that voice.  
Had I arms, I would like to have embraced the owner of that voice.  
Had I legs, I would have rushed to the side of the owner of that voice.  
Had I a body, I would never leave the owner of that voice alone.  
Had I a heart, I would give it to that voice.

All of it could come true, but he was lacking an eye, hand, a mouth, an arm, a leg, or a body to do such things.  
After the continuous suffering, the love became sins.

He was **Slothful** , for being unable to wipe away her tears.  
He was **Lustful** , for wanting to unite and become one with her.  
He was **Gluttonous** , for wanting to consume and possess everything that is her.  
He was **Greedy** , for seeking love, demanding it, and then taking it all for himself.  
He was **Wrathful** , at the unreasonableness and absurdity that disallowed what he wanted.  
He was **Prideful** , he despises everyone and everything except for her.  
He was **Envious** , simply of the world that surrounds that lovely girl.

He could feel the love becoming sins. The sins, it filled the void, the empty void that he was floating in.

He could sense her presence nearby, he could feel it come closer. As she approached him, he could feel his body slowly reforming. He could feel her, she was right in front of him.

He took a step forward, and a pulse echoed through the void, time was moving. He then understood. If he goes forward, time continues and so will he, in this world, void of everything but the two of them.

He felt something behind him, it was bright and far off, he turned around and saw it.

Now fully aware of what it is, he rushed for it.  
Suddenly, space and time around him started reversing itself, the light glowed brighter, it came closer.

"Not yet, I'm not done yet!" He screamed internally, his mouth was sealed shut.

He came to an understanding, if walked towards it, the world would begin once again.

"─I love you."

As he heard the soft voice his body urged him to turn back to the voice and find it. You want to turn around, but I won't, I mustn't turn around.

"Not, yet"  
"Not now"

But someday, I'll hear your voice again, I'll hold your hand, I'll call out to you.

"─I love you."

Natsuki Subaru continued on until he reached the bright light, the loving voice kept calling out to him. He reached the light and then he felt a familiar sensation, he was going to return by death.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Really, short sorry, :( but I had to separate this chapter from chapter 10 for title relevance and I really like the prologue (for the LN) so I had to implement it to my fic. Anyway, remember me? Next is round 2, Witch cult vs Natsuki Subaru (his army). Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Upload speeds may vary, soo yeah...**


	12. Chapter 12: The Girl That Needed Saving

**Chapter 12: The girl that needed saving**

After approaching the light he felt a familiar sensation. He opens his eyes, a few armored men came into his vision, they were looking at him, rather confused and worried. His save point has updated to the time during the meeting.

"Hoi, Subaru-kyun? Something wrong?"

He stayed in his sitting position for a good ten seconds, he blinked a few times.

"Umm, Subaru-dono... is something the matter?" Wilhelm said.

"Huh?"

He started shaking his head, snapping himself out of his trance. He checked his body that he remembered were blasted to bits. He saw that everyone was looking at him.

"Oh, sorry, dazed off a bit there. So where were we?"

"We are just about ready, then you said there was one more thing you have to tell us nya-"

"Okay then..."

He gathered his thoughts and brainstormed. He pieced the bits of information he learned from the last loop. This persisted for a whole minute, then he gathered their attention. All of them were listening carefully.

"Alright, there are three things we all need to be aware of about the Witch Cult. Firstly, I've learned that one of their members is disguised as a merchant, his name is Ketty, Ketty Muttrat"

They were all shocked, they all seemed doubtful, how could he know this.

"That metia thing told you that right?" Felix asked He shrugs his shoulder and continues, Felix gave him a displeased look.

"Secondly, their sin archbishop has an ability called unseen hands, he can create invisible hands that can interfere with their surroundings, he can control them over long distances and for some reason I'm the only one else who is able to see them, I don't really know why, so there's no use asking me okay"

They all nodded.

"Finally, the sin archbishop has another ability. Upon death, he is able to take control of other people around him, he takes over your mind and body and then he technically becomes you"

Everyone gave a shocked stare, the amount information Subaru presented was not small, the information was just too helpful, just how did he find out about it. Julius then spoke up.

"I have read about this sort of ability, though the person being controlled must meet some requirements of sorts"

"Yeah, I 've already figured out the requirements, in order to be possessed, you must fulfill two criteria. First, you must have a good affinity with spirits, and second, you shouldn't have any present contracts with them"

They all seemed to understand.

"Then that would mean their sin archbishop is a spirit, and one powerful to possess others without the need for a contract"

"Yes but there are also a few specific cultist that he can possess any time, they are what he called his fingers"

Julius quickly understood what he meant.

"So, we deal with the fingers first, then we go for him, am I right"

"Right"

Subaru snaps his fingers and proceeded to discuss the new plan he made up. After their discussion, they left to the village.

* * *

The group had left and half of them is now entering the village. The Fangs of Iron were sent to strike a deal with the merchants to evacuate the village. Subaru wore the cloak to conceal himself, even though he knew Ram would see right through him.

They all got off their ground dragons and approached the village center, there weren't as many people outside as Subaru remembered. They got here earlier than last time since now they decided to evacuate the people before fighting the Cult.

Julius, Felix, cloaked Subaru and Ram had the same interaction as last time, but then.  
Felix and Julius had passed Ram to talk with the villagers but they turned back and saw, Ram staring at Subaru, still cloaked, Subaru just stood there, seemingly staring back.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Of course it is Barusu, did you really think you could fool Ram like that?"

Subaru sighed, removed the cloak and walked up to Ram.

"When Emilia-sama received the letter about the alliance, everyone thought Roswall-sama had made the deal"

"But Roswall didn't go to the capital, and your the only one who would know that, and so you reached the conclusion that I made that deal right? You didn't tell the others about it did you?"

"No, it would cause a big ruckus and we would all have to set off to find you, much to my displeasure"

Ram looked away, Subaru gave her an annoyed look.

"Hey am I really that worthless to you!" He protested.

"After what you did to Rem, yes"

Subar sighs again. He approached closer to her and bowed, well it didn't seem like he wanted to show respect but it was more like he was begging. everyone seemed confused as they watched him, Ram being the most, but she didn't show it.

"I'm Sorry, I know you want to kill me right now. But I'll sort things out with Rem first, then I need to apologize to Emilia, then you can beat me up all you want okay?"

She shot a death glare at him, her fist showing suppressed rage. Subaru snickered at this. He walked past her and asked her.

"Ram, you used Claivorynce and saw us in the forest, didn't you? Is that how you knew It was me despite the cloak"

Ram was taken aback, she was caught.

"You..." Before she could utter her next word, Subaru was already standing on a crate in the village center ready to commence the announcement, he just ignored her.

* * *

After the discussion with the villagers, Wilhelm, Ram, and Subaru were headed to the mansion to discuss with Emilia about the evacuation. Subaru was still wearing her cloak.

They had reached the front door of the mansion, Ram opens it and Rem can be seen inside, sweeping the floor, looking rather depressed.

"Rem, we have visitors, please call Emilia-sama and help me prepare drinks for our guest"

"Yes, Nee-sama..."

She scurried off to the stairs. Before she reached the top she turned back and looked at cloaked Subaru, then she looks at Wilhelm, her face seemed to light up when she saw him, she then continued to look for Emilia.

"You should hurry up and find Beatrice-sama Barusu. Before Rem notices your stench"

"Right"

Subaru looks around and fixes his gaze on the door left to him he approaches it and closes it behind him.

"This way sir"

Ram lead Wilhelm to a room, there were several chairs and a table centered around them. Wilhelm sat down and Ram went to the kitchen.

* * *

Subaru was standing in front a door, it wasn't a special door, it was the same as the countless others in the hallway, what was special was the feeling he got from it. He stared at it for a long while, his mind was in deep thought, he had to word his response perfectly in order for this to work.

"Just come in, I suppose..."

A voice from the other side of door spoke out, his mind came back and he gulped, his hand approaches the doorknob and turns it, he saw the inside of the room, it should have been a guest room, dimly lit with a bed, a small desk, cupboards, shelves and a bathroom, but what he saw was a library, filled with rows and rows of books, it was brightly lit.

In front of the door, on a stool, sat a little girl, with drilled twintails, she wore an extravagant dress colored maroon and white, with a pink bow attached on the side, her eyes were blue with pink butterfly like pupils, holding a big black book in hand.

"What do you want, I suppose," She said as she stared into his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another room, Emilia was seated, opposite to Wilhelm. Ram, and Rem standing beside her, and Puck is sitting on her shoulder.

"So, Wilhelm-san, the discussion about the alliance is already done?"

"Yes, it has finished yesterday, the alliance is on equal terms and it goes as follows, the Crusch camp, Anastasia camp, and the Emilia camp have the shared mining rights to the magic gems in the Elior forest"

Emilia was surprised that the Anastasia camp had joined in on the alliance. Before the incident at the capital, Emilia and Roswall had tried to form an alliance with Crusch, she was willing to comply, though she needed something to give her the last push into joining. That was what Subaru had done.

"Anastasia camp? Wasn't it originally just our two camps?"

"Yes but there were some changes after the negotiations, I have forbidden me from saying it here as she wishes to discuss it with you in person" It wasn't a lie, Subaru had asked Crusch to discuss the alliance with her so it would lead to no confusion. But it wasn't Crusch that had forbidden him, it was Subaru.

"I see... The letter also says to prepare for evacuation, is there a threat approaching nearby?"

"Yes, the Witch Cult's movement have been spotted in the forest near Arlam village and we were tasked to subdue them"

"But why would Crusch-sama be willing to do this?" She was confused. To Crusch, Emilia is a political enemy, to keep her safe, that would be risking her position as the king. It made no sense why she would do this.

"That is also something I have been prohibited to discuss with you"

"I understand, if there is nothing else, we can close the discussion here and prepare for the evacuations" She wanted to end the conversation here as she feared that she was delaying the evacuation which could increase the risks.

"Yes, is there anything else you would like to know?"

"No, I have no further questions"

"Then we can con-"

"Wilhelm-sama..."

They were just about done until Rem called to him, she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yes?" Wilhelm knew what she was going to ask so he prepared himself, Subaru was aware this might happen so he came up with a plan.

"Rem would like to know if... Subaru-kun is alright..."

"Hmm, last I heard, Subaru-dono was looking for someone, he didn't specify who they were though" All of that was the truth, as they are speaking, Subaru was trying to get a certain someone out of their room

* * *

"What are you saying, I suppose! What do you know! How do you know!"

She screamed it in his face, fortunately, no one could hear her since Subaru had asked her to move the gate crossing to the farthest position from everyone else.  
"You can deny it all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that everything I told you is true. You stayed here, for four hundred years, waiting for someone to come, but did they ever come? No, they didn't, you had to stay here, stay right in front of that door, so someone could bring you out, right? Well, I'm here and I'm ready to bring you out..."

"B-But, you are not They, you can't be..." She started quivering, she backed up until she reached the side of a bookshelf.

"That's right, I'm not your They, I'm just a hopeless boy that needs help..."

She still had her big black book in hand, she fell to the floor, strongly embracing it while shaking her head. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes.

"No... You... you don't care about Betty! You just want to use me, just like the rest! I suppose!"

"Get it through your head already! I just want to bring you out! If I wanted to protect myself, I could have just taken any spirit, but I chose you because I want to get you out of here, I know what you've been through"

"No! You don't understand Betty's pain!"

She shouted this as loud as she can, the tears now streaming down her cheeks.  
 _Damn it! How stubborn can this loli get?_ He had to change his approach, he has to tell her something that she can't refuse.

"Well, your right..."

"Huh?"

"I don't understand your pain, I haven't lived four hundred years of isolation.

"Then-"

"But, I know what it feels like to be forced to do the same thing over and over again!"

It was a big risk but it was the only way he knew how to do "I had to see it all happen soo many times that I wanted to leave and just let it be, so I wouldn't have to see it again. It hurt so much to know that I can't do anything to stop it! I've felt this pain, and that's why I want to make it stop for you. Ever since I found out that you have been barred into a four-hundred-year contract, following an empty book, I wanted to bring you out of this damn library"

"But... you'll just leave Betty..." She was scared.

"Of course there will be a time when I have to leave, that is inevitable, but before I leave, at least you would have had fun right?"

"But Betty will be alone..." She feared that after they had their fun, he would leave, never to return again.

"Huh... Beako, let me tell you something..." He approached closer and kneeled down to her level and stared at her in the eyes "Would you rather wait ten years alone" He held his hand out to her "Or would you wait ten years with someone else?"

"..." She stared back at him, or rather at the hand he held out to her.

"I might not stay with you forever... but I can stay with you tomorrow, and after tomorrow, and many days after that. Sure it's not four hundred years but its better than nothing right?"

"But... why! Betty is a useless spirit! I can't even fulfill my promise to wait! So why..." She looks down, her tears now falling on the floor.

"Hmm, that's a hard question... well I guess I just like Beako" he let out a light chuckle.

"You've helped me a lot Beako, and if I was dying right now, I know you would heal me up. You'd give me some reason like, 'the book told me to do this' or 'The library would stink', but deep down your just too kind to let me die" "Hkk..."

"So? Shall we? I'll put an end to your suffering, in exchange you come out of this library and spend some time with all of us"

He held out his hand again, this time reaching out to one of hers, but shoves his hands away from his.

"But you cant accept Betty! You already have someone else, you can't make Betty number one, I suppose!"

Her sobs were painful to hear, he changed his position from kneeling to sitting. He put a hand on his chin.

"Well... that's not completely wrong, but you can still accept me right?"

"Huh..." She looks up in shock.

"I mean, I'm just a worthless piece of crap, but isn't a worthless piece of crap better than waiting four hundred years alone?" He extends his hands one last time.

"..." She was silent.

"So?"

"S-Su..." She tries to call out.

"Come on, you can try harder than that right?"

"Su... -ru..." She reaches her hands out to his.

"Yeah, just a little harder"

"Subaru..." She calls out to him.

"There we go, that's my name, and I'm right here"

With that, Beatrice, the guardian of the Forbidden Archive, was released from her everlasting contract, by the formation of a new one.

* * *

Back where the other residents were, nothing seemed to change, they were completely oblivious to the screams and sobs from the library.

"He also left a message," Wilhelm said.

"A message?" x3 Emilia, Rem, and Puck seemed surprised, Rem being the most, Ram, on the other hand, showed no interest.

"Yes, he wanted me to inform you that one day, he promises to return, though he doesn't know when..."

Emilia and Puck just smiled, but Emilia was still worried.

Rem widened her wavering eyes, she looked like she was about to cry, she managed to bring out a smile and bowed. With just the thought of Subaru returning she was happy, Ram looked over at her, she couldn't help but sigh.

"Thank you Wilhelm-sama"

"Your welcome"

Suddenly the door opened, it was opened rather quickly, it did surprise Rem and Emilia, but Ram and Wilhelm were expecting this, Puck had already sensed someone on there. A cloaked figure appeared from the other side. Ram couldn't help but smile, though no one saw it.

"Wilhelm-sama, preparations have been done, we have to leave now, time is of the essence so if you have finished with everything..." It was Subaru, he tried his best to conceal his voice.

"Oh yes, we are done here" Wilhelm stood up from his chair and looked at the four that were opposite to him "The carriages have been prepared, we must evacuate immediately"

"Understood"

"Only the four of us shall be leaving, my little sister shall be staying in the library, really it's for the best"

"But won't that be dangerous?" Since Beatrice won't leave her room, Emilia feels that she will be in grave danger, if she would be found.

"You have no reason to worry Emilia-sama. When Beatrice-sama is serious, no one can ever find her" Ram reassured her.

"Yes, she's right Lia, and if they do find her, she won't show any mercy "Emilia looked at the two with a defeated look "Ok then if you say so"

* * *

They all left the mansion and walked to the village, however, Subaru wasn't with them.  
Rem turned to look back at the mansion and saw a cloaked figure on a ground dragon scanning the area.

"Umm, Wilhelm-sama, that person..."

"Oh, he is scanning the area in case any Cultist happen to be near"

"I see..."

Subaru took several glances at them until they finally went out of his vision, then.

"Ok they're gone now, let's get going"

"Fine, but why should I wear this, I suppose? I don't really like the color..."

Beatrice came out of the mansions front door she was wearing a cloak as well, though it was just a regular cloak, it still was effective at hiding most of her face, her drill hairs though, made a bulge on the side of it.

"Well, we gotta keep a low profile, if they find out we're doing this then it might cause a ruckus, Ill make you a bright and colorful one when this is all done so bear with me ok"

She nods and Subaru picks her up, she sat on Patarasche in front of Subaru, he held the reins and she held his hand.  
They set off, not to the village somewhere else, a place that overlooked it.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hai Hai! I had fun writing this chapter, now you're all probably wondering, How the hell did Subaru know the stuff he isn't supposed to know? Well, I'll repeat what I said in chapter 3's A/N "Keep in mind that this is a fanfic so it doesn't have to follow the rules of the original" There you go.**

 **Anyway, remember me? This chapter was the one I wanted to write the most, mostly because Betty-chan is in it. Sure I like Rem, but nothing can beat the cuteness that is Beako, not even Patarasche.**

 **Note  
** **Betty and Subaru's friendship level:**

 **-Let's say in the LN before they contracted it was 4/10 and after they contracted it was 8/10, in arc 5 it's 10/10  
** **-In this fic Betty and Subaru before they contracted was 6/10 and after is 9/10 got it?**

.

 **Okay then, upload speeds may differ soo yeah...**


	13. Chapter 13: Indulged in Sloth

**Chapter 13: Indulged in sloth**

On a hill overlooking the village, there were three bodies lying on the ground, heavily severed by sword slices and purple stakes. Slashes and holes littered through them.  
From the shadows emerged four people. A boy, his hazel eyes glared at the cultists, beside him, holding his hand was a little girl, with eyes that show annoyance and disgust. They were Subaru and Beatrice, the newly contracted duo.  
Following closely behind were the two others, they wore knightly attire, one with purple hair gave an aura of perfection while the other exhibits feminine features. They were Julius and Ferris.

Subaru kneeled down on the one that had normal clothing and took something from his hand. It was like those portable makeup mirrors. The outer case seemed to be made of gold, but it was relatively light. He also took a map out of his pocket.

"So this is how you guys keep in touch, huh?"

He threw it over to Felix and he inspected it.

"It's some sort of Metia -nya. I think It works like conversing mirrors"

He thought of something. He turned over to Felix.

"Hey, Felix, do you by chance happen to be able to control someone and make them say something?"

"As a matter of fact, I can -nya, why do you ask"

He looks back at the cultist, his arms were torn to shreds, his legs filled with holes.

"Listen closely, we're gonna give your friends a schedule that is... let's say two hours late, in that amount of time, we'll evacuate the village, cut off all those 'Fingers' and then we'll finish off your sin archbishop"

Subaru chuckles and gives him an evil grin. The cultist's eyes, they weren't filled with fear like it should be, it was filled with frustration.

"We are one step ahead of you, I suppose," Beatrice said.

"And you're about to see how terrifying that really is" Subaru added.

Julius and Felix walked up beside him and gave similar grins.

"Now why don't you tell us all about your plan, Ferris, if you would please"

"Alright -nya"

Felix approaches the cultist with his hand held out. The cultist freaks out and tries to fend him off.  
Then dozens of purple stakes formed and were shot at him, it impaled his head as he got up.

"Stay down, I suppose"

It was Beatrice, she used an offensive yin spell, Minya. Subaru looks at the spikes and then looks at Beatrice.

"Hey Beako, Minya is a yin spell right, do you think you could teach me how to do it?"

Subaru looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Subaru-kyun, you shouldn't use magic, your gate is in terrible condition -nya. After you cast Murak during the Whale Subjugation your gate nearly collapsed"

Subaru just kept on looking at Beako.

"I-If Subaru wants Betty to teach him, then there's no helping it, I suppose..." She turns around annoyed.

"Thank you Beako!"

He pats her head, for a long while, she seemed annoyed but she didn't stop it, it's almost as if she liked it.

* * *

Emilia and Rem were waiting by the village center. Ram had gone to get a carriage for them.

"Emilia-sama"

Ram was approaching her, several children were by her side.

"Emilia-sama, we seem to have a problem, the merchants don't have enough carriages so we must ask you to travel with these children"

"Huh, can't we put them in another carriage?"

"Sadly not, the other carriages are already full"

She looks at the children, it's not like she didn't want to go with them. It's just that she felt like they didn't want to go with her and that they were forced into doing it.

"Excuse me, Miss"

Someone came up to them, he wore a white cloak with purple cat-like ears extruding from the top. Rem stares at him, she could smell the witches scent on him, she grew suspicious but remembered that he was scouting the area, he probably found a cultist or two and had to deal with them so that would explain it, so she ignored it for the time being.

"Time is running short, I'm sure the children will be more than happy to travel with you. So you don't have to worry" He said to her.

"Huh, what do y-"

He moves over to the girl with chestnut hair.

"Isn't that right Petra, you don't mind traveling with that lady right?"

Petra looks at Emilia and approaches her, she smiles.

"Your the lady that came the other day with Subaru right? Of course, we don't mind traveling with you"

The other children came to her and nod their heads in agreement. They then went to Rem.

"Rem-rin! Will you be with us as well!"

Rem was surprised, she looks at her sister and she nods.

"Y-Yes, Rem will be accompanying you as well..."

"Yay, we get to go with Rem-rin!"

The children were celebrating loudly, Emilia and Rem laughed a bit. Ram just stayed in her usual expression.

Petra glances back and shoots a thumbs up at the cloaked person, he smiles and returns it with another.

"What about you Ram?" Emilia asked.

"I shall be taking half of them to Sanctuary because there wouldn't be enough space in the capital"

"Okay then, take care"

"You too Emilia-sama, and Rem please don't let Emilia-sama or these kids out of your sight okay"

Rem nods "Yes Nee-sama".

* * *

"They're back, I suppose" The Fangs of Iron were sent to the locations of the currently known fingers to subdue them, they had just now returned. "So how did it go?" Subaru called out.

"Yep, they were there alright, we took em out, but we brought one back with us for questioning, he was the only one that could talk.  
Two Rigers came, a long block of wood on their mouths, tied to the wood was a man with gray hair, he wore mostly green, his pants were brown, his mouth was taped. When Subaru saw him, he started laughing.

"Whats funny, I suppose," Beatrice asked looking at him, rather worried.

"Guys, that's not a Cultist, I've been wondering where you were, so it seems you have been caught!"

Being confirmed by Subaru's laughter, they untied him.

"Ugh... I thank you for saving me... But can you please stop laughing at my misfortune!"

After a few minutes, his laughter died out, he laughed so much that his chest started to hurt.

"Haha, alright then... so, my name is Natsuki Subaru, I already know who you are, so don't bother. Anyway, what happened?"

Otto stood up and looked around he could see many knights and mercenaries, something important is happening here he thought.

"Uh, well, I was heading to the village so I could get a part of the deal but I was captured before I got here"

"Well your waaay too late for that, haha"

"WHAT!".

* * *

The group, now including Otto since he wasn't allowed to leave due to the suspicion that he might be a spy, have now gathered after defeating all the remaining fingers, the preparations for Sloth is done.

Julius was standing beside Subaru "We can leave anytime Subaru" he told him.

Subaru walked up to a place where everyone can see him, Beatrice walking beside him, "Alright then, we'll continue as planned. We haven't lost anyone yet, and let's keep it like that, we'll end this once and for all!"

Cheers were heard all around, they probably shouldn't have done it, could have attracted unwanted attention, but fortunately, it didn't. They all went to their designated positions and they waited.

* * *

Subaru walked into the clearing, alone. Beatrice wasn't with him, Wilhelm was protecting the carriages, Julius was positioned elsewhere and so were the twins. In the mouth of the cave, there stood a man, a man that Subaru despised more than anything.

"I welcome you, believer of love," He says this calmly, a wide smile plastered on his face, it was soo big it looked like it hurt.

"I am a sin archbishop of the Witch Cult representing Sloth... Betelgeuse Romanee Conti"

Subaru walks closer, his face showed a grin, in one of his hands was a book, the other was shut tight. Betelgeuse looks to the hand with the book and squeals.

"It is a great honor to meet you, Sin archbishop, if you could find it in you to add my body and soul to the ranks of your fingers, to assist you in the Ordeal, there would be no greater honor" Subaru bows, his hidden face smirked.

Betelgeuse's eyes widened, tears forming on the corners of his eyes. "H... Such... such a devout believer, your faith, how wonderous it is!" He started pulling out his hair, smashing his face into the cave walls. "Forgive me, my witch, forgive me for my slothfulness! Forgive me, Forgive me, Forgive me!"

Blood leaking from his forehead, dripping down on the floor. Subaru was going to let him continue his self-torture until he tired out, but he had no time to waste.

"Sin archbishop! You must stop!"

"NO! Punishment is the only compensation for my slothfulness! Because of it, I was unable to find you sooner!"

He continues slamming his head into the rock, small chunks of the rock breaking off with each slam.

"But the witch, she wouldn't want to see her beloved believers in pain, she would rather have you doing the Ordeal wouldn't she?"

He suddenly stopped, he froze, his mouth twisted back into a gaping smile.

"Yes... Of course, what she needs right now is the Ordeal! Truly, you have opened my eyes. Thank you! Thank you!"

He jumped over to him, giving him a hug and shaking him. Subaru was disgusted by this. He managed to break out of the hug, trying his best not to freak out.

"Then, we must hurry, we must test the half-devil to see if she is a worthy enough vessel for our beloved Witch"

"What if she isn't worthy?" Subaru asked.

"If she is unworthy... she will be disposed of for she is an imposter!"

He started laughing maniacally, Subaru, however, was filled with rage. They didn't the slightest bit care about Emilia.

"Now then, it seems you have received your gospel, we must begin immediately!"

"Just a moment there archbishop, I want to introduce you to someone first"

"Eh?"

He opened his closed fist, in it he was hiding their communication Metia. He opened it and faced it to him.

"What is that?" He asked

"Oh, you should know what this is, it's what you use to talk with the rest right?"

Inside the mirror a blue light swirled and then something appeared. Two people were now shown in the mirror, Felix, and Beatrice. Beatrice was wearing her cloak.

"-Nya he really is scary"

"You truly are a madman now, I suppose"

Betelgeuse just stared at the screen, his face was of utter confusion. He turned it so he could see it faced him.

"Hey, Beako, you should get ready now"

"Alright, I suppose"

He closes the Metia and Betelgeuse changes his expression, he steps back slowly.

"Who are you... What are you!"

"Well, I go by many names, a disgrace, a nuisance, a hero, a friend, but you can call me... YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!"

The last part sounded evil like. He snaps his fingers and from the forest appears a black ground dragon, it burst out full speed and rammed Betelgeuse, knocking him far back.

"Our surprise attack was a success, good job Patarasche!"

The ground dragon heads over to the Subaru and he gives her a pat on the head.

"Surprise attack... Surprise attack! Then what do you think about this!"

Several unseen hands sprouted from his back and headed straight for Subaru, the unseen hands were now more vivid and dark purple making them easier to dodge. Subaru hopped on Patarasche and dashed to the side.

"Well that's not very 'surprising' if you ask me"

Betelgeuse screams, he arcs his back, bit his fingers, it was gruesome.

"Impossible, my authority, gifted to me by the Witch, how... how can you see them!"

"Well, why don't you ask your Witch, the one that slathered her scent all over me? Oh, is it because can you not see her anytime you want, like I can?"

Betelgeuse was now furious. "How dare you speak as if you are intimate with the Witch!"

"Well I did, are you gonna do something about it?"

He screams again, more hands came out to grab him. Subaru whipped the reins and they dashed into the forest. Betelgeuse formed larger unseen hands and used them to go after them.

* * *

"Do you really think you can escape!"

They were now in the forest, several cultists were now behind them, holding their knives.

"Escaping? That's a cowardly thing to do. Let's keep going Patarasche!"

Several unseen hands were shot at him, they were faster than Patarasche so they would catch up to him in a matter of seconds.

"Okay, Patarasche lets shake them off our trail!"

Patarasche made a sharp turn, the unseen hands zoomed past them, a few cultists tried to follow them but fell on the dirt, Betelgeuse started searching for him, he was clearing the forest with his unseen hands.

As they were searching for them, several members from the Fang of Iron ambushed them, the cultists were forced to attack them, Betelgeuse went on his own to find Subaru.

He then spotted him standing under a cliff edge.

"This place..."

He lowered himself and jumped down he landed in front of Subaru, leering at him. Subaru had his hands in his pockets, he had a cocky smile on his face.

"It's a place where I reset my time, and it's where your time ends, once and for all!"

* * *

The twenty men Crusch gave to Subaru were tasked with escorting the evacuees alongside Wilhelm. They had stopped for a short break but they were not alone.

Emilia and Rem were talking while the children were playing a game. Wilhelm walked up to them. "Excuse me Emilia-sama, Rem-san, but a group seems to be following us from behind, I will need to take a few of our forces to deal with them"

"Will you not be needing any of our assistance"

"It would be better if you don't, the children would grow anxious if they were alone"

The looked at the children playing games and smiled. "Yes, I guess they would...".

* * *

"Your plan... was to lead me out here? Then what do you have prepared for me..."

"Well, beating you on my own is just straight out impossible, so I brought in some reinforcements"

From the top of the cliff appeared Julius, he took a big leap and he slowly hovered down the cliff, glowing colors surrounded him, he landed next to Subaru.

"I shall gladly aid you in this battle, Subaru"

Then out of nowhere, Beatrice appeared beside Subaru, grabbing hold of his hand.

"Subaru asked for Betty's help, It would be rude If I didn't accept, I suppose"

Four people were now in the area, only one team can win, and this battle decides it.

"Hey Beako, was that gate crossing you used to get here?"

"It's something similar, I suppose"

There was minor small talk. Betelgeuse glares at his three opponents, gripping his hands, his eyes bulged out, his teeth clenching. While he was seething with rage, he failed to notice two spirits, a black and a white one, that had cast a spell on the three.

"Do you think adding two more to your rankings can beat me! Disappear, in the face of my diligence!"

Several unseen hands rushed for them, at a terrifying speed. Julius stood still, Beatrice and Subaru took a few steps back. Beatrice readied a few stakes in the air.

The unseen hands surrounded Julius and then engulfed him, no one knew what happened, the shadowy hands blocked the vision of everyone in the battle, but then...

.

.

.

.

 **"Al Clarista!"**

.

.

.

.

An explosion of bright light dispersed the shadowy hands from him. The light faded and Julius can now be seen, he was unscathed, looking as if nothing had happened.

Betelgeuse stood there frozen, so were the remaining unseen hands. The purple stakes Beatrice prepared, were shot directly at them, tearing a hole through them cleanly.

"Something the matter, I suppose"

His eyes showed his infuriation. They started to bleed due to its excessive bulging. He screamed, out of frustration and the final battle had begun.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Woohooo, its almost over, a few more chapters and this fic comes to an end... oh wait... isn't that a bad thing? I don't really know. What do you guys think? My original plan for an eight to ten chapter is a bust, so now let's go for... um, 15 chapters? then an epilogue or something... that sounds about right.**

 **Anyway, remember me? Please see my profile bio thing, if your sad that the story is gonna end.**

 **When this fic ends, I'm planning to make it cliffhanger style, cuz I'm evil... but fear not I will pass Episode 25 first then the Epilogue then Bam Cliffhanger! I apologize in advance though.**

 **So yea, upload speeds may differ but the ending won't!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Final Battle Begins

**Chapter 14: The final battle begins**

"How... How, How! HOW! One soul being able to see them is illicit, but now two others can!"

He screams out of frustration, He grabs his head pulling out strands of hair as he clenches his fists. The other three just winced at the sight, if they let him continue, it would be obvious who the winner is.

"Clam down Sloth, only I can see them, they can only see it through my perceptive vision since we cast a spell, you were soo slothful you didn't even notice!"

"Nect, it is a high-class spell that can connect our senses together. We overlap our visions enabling us to see what the others see"

"It feels disgusting, I suppose" Beatrice complained, "Yeah that's right, let's get this over with!" Subaru completely on her side.

"No, such humiliation, you shall not use such trickery, such foolish means, to mock my devotion! My love, It won't be obstructed!"

He screams aloud and a wave of unseen hands burst front, ready to besiege them, though they were either sliced apart by Julius's sword or were shot by Beatrice's Minya stakes.

Another ear shattering scream and the unseen hands split up, one bundle followed Julius while the other aimed for Subaru and Beatrice. Subaru glanced over to Julius then turns over to Beatrice, he had to make sure he saw both ends.

Beatrice cleared up their sides swiftly, Julius, dodging a few but got hit on some of his limbs, limiting his movements. Subaru and Beatrice could feel a bit the pain due to their connected senses.

"Hey Beako help him out"

 **"El-Minya!"**

Over forty thinner stakes formed and were shot around Julius, clearing all the unseen hands. None of them hit him.

"Julius, focus on going forward, we got your back"

"Very well then, It's time I killed you for real!"

He advances closer to Betelgeuse, the unseen hands that were in front of him were sliced up with his sword, the ones behind him were shot by stakes.

"NO! Impossible! Impossible! The Witch! My Love! WHY!"

Julius steps closer, dashed side to side, avoiding the unseen hands, and picked up speed. Beatrice's Minya stakes formed stepping stones on the rocks, he used them to get up and strike him from above.

"NO! I thought I was loved, Why!"

Massive clumps of unseen hands were shot at Julius, they were about four times bigger than him and he could be crushed in mere moments. But then his sword glowed bright, colored orbs revolving around it.

 **"Al Clauseria!"**

Another burst of light, this time, it created a gust that was strong enough to push Subaru and Beatrice back. Betelgeuse was caught in the impact and was sent hurling towards the cliff. He was smacked into the edge, bones could be heard creaking, and a small crater formed behind him.

"Your end is here!"

Julius shoots forward, his sword starts glowing again. Betelgeuse gets up and raises his hands, his eyes now blood red, the veins shown on the surface.

"I won't let you do that! **Ul-Dona!** "

In mere moments the ground above Betelgeuse raised up and form a dome shield around him, he effectively uses it as protection from the knight's next move... But it never came.

Julius stopped in his tracks, knowing very well that his attack won't pierce through the rock wall.

"Hey, Julius! Heads up!"

Subaru calls out to him and takes out his last fire gem from his sack. He launches it towards Julius. Julius uses the Minya stakes on the side of the rock spikes to get up higher. A green orb appears beside his hand and a gust of wind blew the fire gem towards the rock dome at an incredible speed.

The gem made contact and detonated, blasting a big hole in the rock dome, Julius, already airborne, readies his sword, he aims and dives down.

"Akhh... ..."

Julius had impaled his sword directly at Betelgeuse's heart.

"You had lost because you have belittled us"

"I... won't let it... end, the Witch's love... It will be mine!"

He faces towards Subaru, a wave of magic flowed over to him, he could feel something trying to enter, he gets a huge headache, he looks over to the others. Betelgeuse has gone limp, Julius and Beatrice were now clutching their heads in pain, though not as hard as Subaru.

"Julius! Undo Nect... now!"

"Very well"

As the black and white spirits appear again, Subaru's eyes, that were temporarily glowing purple, had reverted back to its original hazel color. Beatrice and Julius had stopped holding their heads and were now looking at Subaru.

"Subaru! He's trying to interfere with the contract!"

"I know... Hey Betelgeuse! There's no use trying that, ugh... this spirit has already taken my body!"

Suddenly the headache subsides. The currently limp Betelgeuse sprang back to life, the sword that was supposed to be stabbing him in the chest has fallen to the ground beside Julius.

"NO! NO! How could I be so slothful! The Witch, her love, I must have it!"

With his remaining strength, he summoned a few unseen hand and aimed it towards Julius.

"Julius get back!"

With Subaru's quick warning, Julius jumps away and lands beside Subaru. The ground he jumped off of was impacted, leaving several craters on it.

"Julius, can you use Nect again!"

"It would take too long!"

"Dammit!"

They started dodging the unseen hand, Subaru telling them where it is. He tried looking for an opening, Julius's swings weren't reaching them, Beatrice's shots were missing, Subaru had used up all his fire gems while handling the fingers.

Then Suddenly more unseen hands sprouted out. "There's more coming!"

It became harder and harder to dodge, Julius tries to approach Betelgeuse but ultimately fails as the hands pushed him back. The situation looks dread, at this rate they would have to retreat.

"Subaru listen to Betty! Concentrate your mana and visualize a spear, aim it at that madman, and then launch it!" Beatrice tightens her grip on Subaru and tells him these instructions.

"Huh? Okay, but won't that put too much strain on my gate?"

"It's ok, Betty will redirect the mana to her, so I can act as your gate" She looks at him with a smile. Subaru thought this was cute. Using this method will consume more mana from both sides, though it was the safest way possible.

"Alright then! Julius, I'll handle it from here, stand back!"

Julius, heavily injured, leaped back far away from the battlefield. The unseen hands now shifted their focus to Subaru.

Subaru stood still with his eyes closed, Beatrice deployed a shield, though since she couldn't see where they were it was hard to defend against them.

Subaru concentrated, his state of mind was similar to when he first tried Shamak with Puck. He visualized a purple spear, much like Beatrice's, though it was more dark, more rigid, sharper.

Then beside him, a purple light started to glow, Beatrice looks to it and grins. With his eyes still closed, he aimed it at Betelgeuse, he rebuilt the battlefield in his mind, there right in front of him he aimed, then he shouted.

.

.

.

.

 **"MINYA!"**

.

.

.

.

He opened his eyes, the purple light beside him darkened and a stake was materialized, it was just as he imagined, he felt nothing, his gate wasn't being strained, but the hand that Beatrice held onto was glowing, it signaled that mana was passing between them.

"Alright then, Betelgeuse! Take this!"

He thrust his palm forth and the dark purple crystal shot forward, completely annihilating everything in its path, the unseen hands, the shield Beatrice deployed, it ripped through them like a needle through a piece fabric. Making its way to its target, at blinding speed, it sounded like a bullet passing by.

The next second, all the unseen hands disappeared. Julius looks and walks over to them, Subaru and Beatrice breathed raggedly.

Their eyes followed the trajectory of the stake, and what they saw was Betelgeuse's head, a hole was pierced cleanly through one side of it, on the other side was a dark purple spike, its tip had a light glint on it, showing its sharpness.

"D-Did, we win... I suppose" Beatrice asked nervously.

They all walked towards the now surely dead Betelgeuse. There was no sign of movement, nor breathing, nor a heartbeat, but Beatrice still sensed mana.

"Beako, sorry to ask this to you but... do you think you could... um... rip him up, just in case?"

She looks down at the sin archbishop, here worried look turned into one of annoyance.

"Betty never liked him, so she has no problem with mercilessly chopping him up, I suppose"

She raised her hand and several purple stakes formed, Julius and Subaru stepped back and they shot down at the corpse, splitting it up into a multitude of pieces.

"It's done, I suppose," Beako said, her face leered down at him with disgust "Geez, Beako, you didn't have to do it that brutally..."

"He took more lives before he went insane, which was about a hundred years ago. He deserves this, I suppose"

"Eh? Beako did you know him?"

Beatrice closed her eyes. "Know him... yes, Betty knew him, but she only knew of him, not more than that, he used to be conversable before he took the witch genes"

Subaru looked back at the decapitated corpse of what was once Betelgeuse, he spotted his gospel beside him and picks it up.

"Hmm, still can't read it" He mumbled to himself.

They stayed there for a few moments, then the two Metia they had, one with Subaru, another with Julius, activated. They checked it, in the mirror, Felix appeared, he told them that something urgent needs to be discussed.

* * *

They returned to the village and went into one of the houses, Felix was there sitting down with Otto. They all took a seat, Julius sitting next to Subaru, Beatrice sitting on Subaru's lap.

"While the inspection of the goods in the carriages took place, we were able to find everything but one thing -nya"

"What is it?" Subaru asked worriedly.

"Ketty, he had a bundle of Fire gems... we couldn't find them," Otto said, "There was enough that it could blow up a small village"

His eyes widened, "Then where are they?"

"Most probably in Ketty's carriage -nya, his carriage... it's the one carrying the village's children, Emilia-sama and Rem-san..."

"WHAT!" Subaru smacked the table, Beatrice's eyes widened. "Nii-chan is in trouble..."

"Ferris, will a dragon be able to catch up with them!"

"Probably not, once they reach the Lifuas Highway it's pretty much 'Let's hope it doesn't detonate'"

"UKHH..."

Subaru tried to think of something, his brain using everything it has, Beatrice looked at him worriedly, but it was all stopped when Otto said something.

"Umm, Natsuki-san, we both seem to be in a desperate position, so I'd like to make a-"

"I'll do Anything! Just shut up and get us there already!"

He turned to him and grabs him by the shoulder, he screamed it at his face, shaking him while he does so. Otto took a while to gain his composure back.

"Ah... your quick thinking... is impressive Natsuki-san"

He barged out of the door, took Patarasche, Otto brought his carriage and his own ground dragon, Verhoe. They connected them to the carriage and they were all set.

"I'd like to accompany you Subaru," Julius said while holding his arm "But your injuries aren't little -nya, you'll have to set this one out" Felix finished his sentence.

"Don't sweat it, just make sure not to die yet, we're gonna celebrate after this, and it would suck if your not at the party"

They all laughed a bit "You too, take care now" Julius and Felix waved at them and they were off.

* * *

They were now speeding through the forest, Subaru was told by Otto that he has the Divine Protection of Kotodama (Anima Whispering). It allows him to understand and converse with a plethora of animals, he has used it to find the fastest route to the evacuees.

"Hey Otto, your Divine Protection, it's pretty useful"

"Huuh, actually I think it's more of a curse..."

"Being unable to control a blessing that lets you hear sounds that others can't, it would be annoying, I suppose"

They had some small talk as they glided through the forest.

"So Otto, this will be the easiest way right?"

"Easiest? I never said anything about that..."

"Huh" x2

Right after that confusing revelations, they headed towards a cliff and went straight down.  
Beatrice clung to Subaru's waist, Subaru grabbed the seat he was on and forced himself down.

"Kyaaa!"

"OTTO!"

They went on a wooden bridge, the rope snapped halfway.

"Subaru, Betty doesn't want to die, I suppose!"

They barely made it alive. Otto was shaking vigorously, "Even I didn't know I was capable of this..."

* * *

After many more terrifying paths, they finally exited the forest. Beatrice and Subaru breathed out a sigh of relief and they looked outside, they saw Wilhelm, with several others, fending off many Witch Cultists. They looked further and they saw the carriages that housed the evacuees.

"Otto, they're over there! We have no time to lose"

"Alright, Natsuki-san!"

The ground dragons sped up, they zoomed past several cultists, some of them tried to follow.

"Hey Beako, do you mind if I..."

"Go ahead, I suppose" She gripped his hand tightly

Subaru and Beatrice, looked through the back of the carriage, a cultist was summoning a fireball and was about to hurl it at them, Subaru concentrated and tried to visualize an attack.

 **"MINYA!"**

A dark purple shard formed on his hand and it burst forward, ripping through the air, colliding with the fireball and caused an explosion, blowing off the cultist.

"This is hard..."

Meanwhile, Beatrice was forming shards of her own and shot it at the other cultists following them.

Before they knew it they were close enough to the last carriage that they could possibly call them, but that would give away the facade they had.

"Beako, do you know a spell that can slow down movement speed?"

"I've got this, I suppose"

Immediately Beatrice went to the front of the carriage, she held out her palm and it started to glow, the ground beneath the carriages seem to dimmer.

.

.

.

 **"El-Fluxia!"**

.

.

.

An eerie sound could be heard and the dragon carriages speed was cut almost in half. They were able to catch up to them now.

"Beako, wear the cloak, and no matter what do not open it unless I say so, Okay!"

"Understood, I suppose"

* * *

They had almost reached the front carriage, Subaru had told Otto to disconnect Patarasche from the carriage. The carriages had now completely stopped, Subaru put Emilia's cloak on and rushed for the front carriage. Before he reached it he heard something.

"Subaru told us!"

He stopped for a moment, he froze. Then his face grinned. He continued running and he jumped into the carriage, the top of the cloak got stuck on a splinter and it was pulled back, effectively revealing his face.

 _Well, there's nothing I can do about that._

"You kids are really bad at keeping promises... kinda like me, hehe"

He looks at all of them for a second, Emilia looks at him in shock, Puck appeared form Emilia's shoulder with a surprised smile, the children had regret written all over their faces, but Rem, she looked like she was going to cry, they were about to call out to him but his face got serious, he looks down at the carriage floor, he could see a faint, almost unnoticeable red glow from it. From his pocket, he took out a Minya spike, one that Beatrice had made for him.

He dug into the carriages wooden planks and he lifted up a sack, it was glowing and small bits of smoke could be seen, everyone froze as they saw this. "So that's why you're here!" Puck said. Subaru, not wasting a second jumped out of the carriage. Rem being the first to grasp the situation tries to rush over to him, she reaches the back of the carriage and calls out.

"Subaru-kun!"

Subaru had already mounted Patarasche, Beatrice was in front of him, but she faced away so no one would know it was her, they were about to leave, he turns to see Rem, her eyes were starting to water.

"Thank you," He says, as he dashes forward into the remains of the White Whale.

* * *

"Come on, Come on, Come on!"

He was able to reach the carcass of the whale and threw the sack in, it glowed red hot, smoke was now shrouding it.

"Let's go, Let's go, Let's go!"

A few moments later, they heard an explosion, a blast of wind threw them off the ground, Beatrice was able to land on her feet, taking minimal damage, Patarasche was able to roll on the ground, but Subaru fell head first, knocking him out unconscious. Reacting quickly, Patarasche went up to Subaru and balled him up, Beatrice came close and deployed a shield around them, protecting them from the fire.

* * *

As Rem looked at the explosion from afar, her eyes trembled in terror as she got off the carriage. She ran towards the sight of the explosion, Emilia had just peeked her head out of the carriage.

"Rem?! Wait!"

"Subaru-kun!"

Although it was hard searching for them through the smoke, it didn't take long for her to find them, she saw a small figure wearing a cloak shielding the ground dragon and Subaru, she immediately runs over to him, and hugs him.

"Subaru-kun, please... please no!"

* * *

 _"Subaru-kun..." "Subaru..." "Hey Kid..."_

He could hear the muffled voices calling out his name. This sensation, it felt very familiar.

"Am I dead again?"

"Natsuki... Subaru..."

"Huh?"

He heard a clear voice, the one he heard last time.

"I love you..."

 _"Please wake up..." "Get up already..."_

"No... Not now..."

He knew exactly where he was. It was the shadowy void he once was in.

"It doesn't feel too bad... but I can't just die now, Beako still needs me..."

 _"He'll be fine... he has to be"_

He heard the wheels of carriages, rumbling on a brick road.

"Emilia... Rem..."

 _"Please..." "Subaru!"_

He heard more people talking.

"I have to... get up..." He felt his body reforming, he looks over to where he heard the voice, "But someday... I'll meet you"

"I'll... be waiting... until then..." The voice was almost inaudible to Subaru but he heard it.

* * *

 **A/N Amazing chapter, am I right?**

 **Fun Fact- Fluxia is derived from the Catalan word "afluixa" which means 'slow down' in English, I typed it in google translate and switched through different languages and went with the coolest one, there will be more in the future!**

 **Anyway, Remember me, the story is finally reaching it's ending, one more chapter to go then the Epilogue then the Cliffhanger ending. Hope that you guys enjoy it till then.**

 **Upload speeds may vary but the ending won't.**


	15. Chapter 15: It Stops with a Reunion

**Chapter 15: The Suffering Stops With a Reunion, then a Resolution**

His mind was hazy, he felt something soft on his back, I cushion perhaps, maybe it was a lap pillow, he didn't know. He opens his eyes slowly, he awakens to a familiar ceiling.

"This is... Crusch's mansion..." he mumbled out, he felt something move from his right.

He looked to the side, he saw a girl, most of her face was concealed by a cloak, it was Beatrice, though only Subaru knew this. She was sitting on a chair beside his bed.

"You're awake, I suppose..." she said in a low voice. "Oh, It's Beako, what happened?"

"You hit your head after the blast from the explosion, you were unconscious and they all brought you here, you slept for almost six hours, I suppose. You worried everyone to death, especially the little sister"

He got up and sat on the edge of the bed, he felt a small sting on his neck, must be from the fall he thought. He looks around the room, he notices that he wasn't wearing Emilia's cloak. He looks at his contracted spirit and asks.

"Hey Beako, did they find out?"

"No... Betty has kept her identity hidden, the cat boy also kept it a secret, though the little sister, Nii-chan and his contractor kept pestering about who I was, I suppose"

"Okay then, I'll make sure to give you a grand reveal"

He rubbed his eyes and stood up, feeling a little drowsy he stretched his body. Beatrice was now playing with her drills that peeked out of her cloak. They heard footsteps from the door, Beatrice quickly hiding her drills and Subaru tensing up.

The doorknob turned and the door opened, from the other side appeared a silver-haired girl, it was Emilia, before she entered she had a worried expression but as her gaze fell on Subaru she was both surprised and relieved. Subaru put a smile and walked up to her, he was about to greet her until...

"HIIYAAAA!"

Puck appeared from her hair, he flew straight for Subaru, aiming for his right ear and he took a big chomp.

"Owch?"

He playfully tries to nibble away his ear while pushing his feet on the side of his face, it looks like he was trying to tear it out.

"That's really rude Puck, I mean I saved you guys back there remember?" He tried grabbing the gray cat, but he moved away, dodging his hands.

"Haha! Yeah good job back there, but still, I'll have to punish you for worrying my daughter!" A small ball of water formed on his paw and he throws it towards Subaru. Subaru, seeing that he can't dodge the water ball heading straight for his face decided to catch it with his mouth and that he did.

They all laughed for a while, well everyone but Beatrice, she just stayed silent. Emilia walks up to him, she had a lovely smile on her face seeing that Subaru was fine. She raises her hands and puts them on Subaru's cheeks, he felt a small force being applied to bring his face closer, he widened his eyes.

"E-EmiliaaAAAHHHH!"

The hand that was on his cheek started pinching him, making a sharp, stinging pain in the area, he cries out silently as, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Seriously Subaru, you can be soo reckless, you worried everyone you know, especially Rem!"

"I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I promise I'll tell you next time!"

After a bit more complaining and apologizing, she let go of him, he shrank down the floor, rubbing his red cheeks. His eyes watering from the sheer pain.

"Emilia can be so cruel..." he complained.

"Well after worrying us all, you deserve it haha! You even managed to make Betty worry!" Puck said.

He stopped rubbing his cheek and looked at the gray cat floating above him with a look that said 'Your lying!'.

"Did you say... Beako was worried?"

"Yeah, she tried to track you down with a spell when the blue one told us you were gone"

"Haha!" he turns over the cloaked girl beside him, "Can you believe that. Beako was worried... about me!"

The cloaked girl turned her face in annoyance, she growled very lightly signally her displeasure to everyone in the room. Subaru just kept on laughing, thinking that it would be impossible for that to ever happen.

"Hah... well now that I'm caught I guess I have a lot to explain, right?"

"Yes you do, but first, Subaru who's that... she was with you when we found you and she has been following where ever you went, Felix seemed to know her but he wouldn't tell us"

Subaru and Beatrice looked at each other, Subaru looks back to Emilia and tells her, "That can wait for later, we'll gather everyone first, then I'll tell you who she is"

"Aw... okay then, but was she the person Wilhelm said you were trying to find?"

"Yep she is, anyway I'll give you a brief summary, so take a seat"

Beatrice pushed the chair she was once seated to Emilia, she sits on it, Subaru sits on the edge of his bed, Beatrice sitting next to him.

"So, during the past four days, I was very busy, I fought a whale... then I fought the Witch-cult... then there I was saving you, Rem and the children from an explosion, that should be it..."

She tilted her head in confusion, she didn't quite grasp what he was saying, on the other hand, Puck looks at him with a surprised face, understanding everything he said.

"We leave you for one day, and you did all that!" Puck said astonishingly.

"Subaru, I don't understand, you fought the whale and the Witch-cult?"

"Exactly as it sounds, I fought the whale with Crusch-san and Wilhelm-san, then I fought the Witch-cult with Julius and her" He put his hand on Beatrice's head, giving her a head pat.

"Crush-sama and... Julius? So then that means..." Before she could continue he stops her "Yes! It was me, I was the mastermind behind all of this... I was me that formed the alliance between the three camps, honestly, without that, we'd all be dead right now..." he said this pridefully.

He continued to explain how he did it all, trying his best to avoid the topic of how he knew certain things, but she never asked, she was more into why he did it all.

"But why? I mean, you could have been in big trouble, unless... its like... last time..."

"Ahh... your not getting it Emilia, I did it because I want to do it, there is no other reason"

"But what have I done to make you do it?"

"Look Emilia, you don't always need a reason to do things you know, but if you still want one, then... well it's like I once said to Rem during the mabeast incident, I knew the village kids, I knew what their dreams were, what they wanted to be, I want to see them reach it, so that's why I wanted to save them, and it's the same here, you want to be King and I want to see you reach your goal, and I would be awfully lonely if you guys weren't around you know, If you think of this as a debt then don't"

Puk and Emilia stayed silent for a moment, they gave him skeptical looks, then Puck floats over to him, and stares deep into his eyes, it was very uncomfortable for Subaru.

"Uhmm, Puck?"

He floats around him, touching multiple parts of his head.

"I sense no lies there Lia, I think he might actually mean it this time..." He says.

"Wait, what! You didn't believe me!"

"Well, after that rouse you made at the royal palace, you began to sound very... well, doubtful I must say" Puck returned back to Emilia, Subaru gave them a disappointed look.

"It seems you have changed Subaru..."

"Yep, can't stay the same forever... I guess I have to apologize now..."

He gets up, stands up in front of her, and bows down "Huh?" Emilia was confused.

"Emilia, I'm sorry for my outburst during the meeting, the reason I did it... well let's just say it was me being selfish, I say it's because I want to help you, but in reality it's just me forcing help that you didn't need, I'm REALLY sorry... so please forgive me..."

"Well... after what you've done, I guess I could forgive me... though I was going to forgive you anyway..."

"Emilia is too kind..." He breathed a sigh of relief, he was glad that's over with, "Well, that's one down, now..."

"She's in her room... I suppose" The cloaked girl beside him speaks up, Puck and Emilia look over in surprise, the voice seemed rather familiar to them.

"Oh okay, then I'll go straight to her room" He heads off towards the door, Beatrice following behind him, and leaves a confused Puck and Emilia.

* * *

As they made their way, he got nervous, how would she react? would she even want to talk? he doesn't know. While he was deep in thought he didn't notice that Beatrice was following him.

"Well, I'm apologizing to apologize, so better just do it I guess..."

"If you need help, I'm still here, I suppose..."

"Eh?" He only started noticing her when he heard her voice. He looks to the spirit with a doubtful look "I don't think there's much you can do but what did you have in mind?"

"I can tell you her state of mind so you can avoid saying the wrong things, and since we are bound by contract I can tell you through our minds, so she wouldn't hear us" That was... exactly what he needed.

"Really, you'd do that for me?!"

"Well, you are my contractor, so I should do what I can to help him, I suppose..."

A small blush appears on her face, Subaru grabs her and swings her around the air, repeating a "Thank you" with each spin.  
"Kyaaa! Put me down, I suppose!" She screams this out, fortunately, no one was able to hear them. After a few more spins and he sets her down, her face was displeased, though it wasn't too bad she thought.

* * *

Rem was in her room, looking out the window, thinking about many things.

"Well, Subaru-kun is back... but... but why is Rem sad..."

She was glad Subaru didn't actually leave, but she can't shake this feeling of oppression inside her. She didn't know why she felt it.  
"Since Subaru-kun is back... he will probably spend more time with Emilia-sama... but Rem should be happy... this is what Rem wants, Subaru-kun is back... so... why..." Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes, she tries her best to hold them back, but then she hears footsteps from outside her room.

No! Rem mustn't cry, Rem is okay with him just being there, he can't see Rem cry, Rem must hold her tears back... I must.

"Hey Rem, are you here... I want to talk..." hearing his voice her heartbeat rose, she quickly wipes off her tears, looking away from the door she replies, "Y-Yes, Subaru-kun, please... come in"

Subaru opens the door, and walks in, as he enters the door and looks at Rem, he instantly saw it, 'That's a fake smile isn't it Beako'. He says this to Beatrice which Rem had not noticed entered the room, the spirit replies 'Yes, it isn't Genuine, be careful. she has pent up emotions and she's holding them back, maybe you came in a bad time, I suppose'. They both noticed that she was quite nervous, trembling slightly.

I must be happy, I must be happy, those were the thoughts that ran through her head, For Subaru-kun, Rem must be happy, don't cry, don't cry!

Subaru fearing that he might make a mistake tries to find a way out, "Umm... did I catch you at a bad time?"

"N-NO! It's okay, Rem wants to talk with S-Subaru-kun" She immediately says this, her smile seemed unstable, her eyes seemed like it could burst into tears at any second. 'This doesn't look good Subaru, you have to hurry up' Beatrice tell him.

"O-Okay then... it's about that... time..." they heard sniffles, and they could see tears in her eyes. "E-Eh, Rem? Are... you okay?"

"Yes!, Rem is completely fine, Subaru-kun shouldn't worry about Rem, Rem just... just... " NO... I'm crying... she screamed to herself internally, Please stop crying, please!

"Rem is fine, Rem is fine, Rem is glad Subaru-kun is fine too!" She tried her best to sound happy, but the shakiness in her voice made it obvious that she wasn't. She couldn't keep up her smile, her slight trembling became more noticeable. She was facing the floor, trying to hide her tears... but they were falling down.

'We're too late, I suppose... Subaru, what now?' Ignoring the cloaked spirit, he instinctively walked up to Rem, quite quickly, and he gave her a strong hug. As he did, he heard a gasp, he felt her trembling body, it was shaking violently. "I'm sorry..." He said immediately.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry!" He kept repeating it, her trembling slowly subsided but she would twitch at times. "I'm sorry for leaving..."

They stayed like that for a whole minute, her tears fell on his tracksuit and soaked straight through, he was able to feel her tears on him. Her hands slowly approached his back, she was trying to hug him back.

"I left because I was scared... I knew everything that was going to happen, and I was scared, so I tried to run away... everything I said to you back then, it was all just me lying... I'm... sorry..." He hugged her tighter, he felt really guilty after everything he told her that day. "I was wrong... so it's okay if you hate me now..."

Suddenly her grip tightened, he felt her body forcing him down, they fell back, hitting the wall. "You idiot... Rem... Rem could never hate you... because... Rem loves you... I love you, I love you!" Her she buries her head in his chest, they could hear her muffled sobs, her tears dripping on the ground.

"Rem..." His eyes widened, he just heard the thing he least expected from her. Even Beatrice was surprised. But the hug suddenly got tighter, "Uh, Rem that's a little too tight!"

"That's your punishment!" she replies with a shaky voice, "You made Rem worry soo much!"

It was starting to hurt, but he couldn't stop her, even if he wanted to, he was utterly weak compared to her oni strength, so he thought to just enjoy the moment instead of suffering. He wraps his arms around her and embraces her.

They stayed like that for a good few minutes and then broke out of the hug after her sobs were no more. The looked deep into each other's eyes, they were so close they could feel their breaths, they both blushed bright red but neither averting from the others gaze. They were oblivious to all their surroundings, all they could see right now were each other, Subaru even forgot about Beatrice, even though she was clearly in his field of vision.

Their heads moved closer, their heartbeats rose, both of them were wondering if the other was going to advance. They closed their eyes and kept going, they felt their breaths coming closer until they felt something soft on their lips.

"Hey! At least take notice that there is someone else in the room!" The small kiss shared between the two was abruptly stopped by a loud voice, it was Beatrice who was annoyed that both of them forgot that she was still in the room.

"B-Beatrice-sama!" Instantly knowing who that voice belonged to, Rem called out to her, her face was glowing red.

"You just had to open your mouth now did you Beako..." Subaru, who was not surprised, gave a disappointed look and sighed at the spirit.

She covered her mouth, looking quite ashamed, "Oops, I suppose...".

"Well... since Betty has been revealed then she can take this thing off, I suppose" She pulls back the hood of her cloak, her drill twintails bounced out.

Rem just looked in shock, why is she here, how is she here? "There's no use thinking about it by yourself, Rem, I'll tell you why she's here," Subaru told her, he got up and walked over to Beatrice, he stood beside her and turned to face Rem, who was sitting on the ground.

"My name is Natsuki Subaru, The self-proclaimed knight... and this here is my contracted spirit partner, the all-powerful Beako!" He announced this pridefully, his face had a big grin on it.

"Behold Betty's greatness, I suppose" Beatrice's face shows an imposing look on the blue-haired maid.

Behind them the curtain was open, letting in the afternoon sunlight, entering the room, making streaks of light as they pass the window, the sight she was seeing was actually quite amazing, their poses perfectly synced, the lighting complimenting the amazing scene.

After that astounding introduction and revelation, Rem couldn't help but look at them in awe and confusion. "Contracted... spirit?" she mutters out.

"He wouldn't stop pestering Betty, so in order to keep his mouth shut, I formed a contract with him, I suppose..." She looks down as if she regretted making the contract.

"Hey Beako, if you say it like that it'll sound like I forced you into a contract when all I did is persuade you, and don't make that face, I know you wanted to form a contract just as much as I wanted to do" Beatrice faces away from Subaru and pouts.

Rem just kept on staring at them, what she thought was never going to happen, what she thought was impossible, Beatrice leaving the library, Fighting the White Whale, The witch cult, these feats seem impossible to accomplish within a days time, but it was proven wrong, by none other than her hero, Natsuki Subaru. She started giggling, her tears now completely gone, she stops and looks at them with a smile. "Rem's hero is the greatest!"

They shared a few more laughs then Beatrice decides to leave the room "Might as well let Nii-chan and the others know, I suppose" she leaves the room, closing the door behind her, Subaru and Rem were in the room alone now. They were looking at each other with a smile.

"Rem..."

"Yes, Subaru-kun"

"Are you really fine with me... even after what I did..." He looks down, he still felt guilty for saying those things to her.

She goes up to him and gives him a strong hug, "I wouldn't want it to be anyone else, only Subaru-kun will do"

* * *

After a few more minutes of talking, they left the room, they were off to see Crusch and the rest, but as they were walking they encountered Emilia, Puck, and Beatrice in the hallway, "Oh Rem, Subaru!" She calls out and walks to them, she notices that Rem was smiling, this made her happy.

They had some talk about Beatrice, Felix came to tell them that Crusch wants to discuss things. They were about to leave before Emilia said something, "Oh Subaru, Rem, congratulations on the new baby!"

The room suddenly went from happy to awkward

"Emilia!?" "Emilia-sama?!"

Subaru and Rem's faces both went red embarrassed at the sudden statement, Felix came and poked at them. "Wow, it's just been a day and you two have already been doing things -nya! Subaru-kyun when I said you have to do more than apologise, I didn't mean you have to do that"

"F-Ferris! Subaru-kun and Rem did nothing of the sort!"

Emilia looked confused, Puck tried to hold back his laughter, Beatrice just sighed. "Beako! Don't go around spreading rumors about things you don't know!" Subaru scolded her. She was displeased.

"Betty said nothing about this, Betty only told what was truthful, blame her for misunderstanding! I suppose"

Then they all looked to Emilia, "Emilia what did Beako tell you..."

Under everyone's intense stare she was very hesitant, "Um... well she said that she saw you two kissed, so yeah..."

"Eh? That's it? How is this related to a baby?"

"Well, when a man and a woman kiss, a baby is made right?" Right at that moment, everyone was dumbstruck, everyone but Puck, he couldn't contain himself and he burst out his laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! I'm sorry, it's too embarrassing to correct her!" He says this as he floats to Subaru. Subaru gave him an unamused look then turns over to Emilia, "Emilia, whoever told you that, they were not telling the truth..."

"What really!"

"Yes, really..." Subaru replied.

"But then how do-"

"Nope, enough of that, we can't keep Crusch-san waiting now, let's go!" Trying his best to divert the conversation from babies, he went ahead to Crusch's office, he took a hold of both Beatrice's and Rem's hand and they were off, the others following shortly behind.

With that, the countless days of suffering and struggles from this loop where over, not only for Subaru, but for Rem, and Beatrice as well.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Oh god, bet you didn't expect Emilia saying that now did ya! LOL**

 **Anyway, Remember me? This is the last 'chapter' so I hope you guys enjoyed the fanfiction until know, I must say I enjoyed writing this, It wasn't as hard as I thought it originally was, and because I made this, my writing skills improved greatly! It actually helped me in one of my test for narrative essays.**

 **Hey, did that Rem scene touch your heart, It probably didn't, but if it did, please tell me, I really want to know.**

 **I'd like to thank again, Middle Name Redacted, Rogerthehomlessking and my other fav authors for inspiring me to make this fic, and thanks to all you guys who reviewed, it means a lot, this isn't the end so don't be sad okay, I'll make another Re: zero fics sometime in the future when I've done enough planning.**

 **This was the longest chapter topping up to almost 4000 words (YAY) and I was struggling to type down the part where Emilia misunderstood the kiss, I laughed for like 15 minutes before typing it down. It was really funny...**

 **So yeah, like I always say, Upload speeds may vary... but the ending won't...?**


	16. Epilogue: The Upheld Promise

**Epilogue: Upholding your promise**

"The one that contributed the most efforts to the subjugation of both the White whale and the Witch-cults Sin archbishop of Sloth, Natsuki Subaru!"

He was standing on a stage, Julius to his left, Crusch and Felix to his right. The whole crowd was cheering his name, most of them were the ones that took part in battles and the villagers that were sent to the capital, though there were other familiar faces, Subaru thought he saw one or two people from the Sage council.

"Crusch-san, I know you said you wanted to reward me but... this is a bit too much don't you think?"

Following the events of the arrival at the Karsten residence, Subaru was given four things, Patarasche, his borrowed ground dragon was now officially his, he was given a bag filled with holy coins which he tried to refuse but relented and accepted it, he was given the title of Hero of the Hakugei Subjugation, and lastly, he was given an offering by Crusch, that if he ever was going to be a knight, she would like to host the ceremony in her mansion.

"Not at all, I cannot let the debt I have incurred today be left unpaid."

"Actually Subaru-kyun, this is much less than we were willing to give you"

"Okay, then I'll just have to accept it then..." he sighed.

* * *

The celebration started right after the discussion between the Emilia, Crusch and Anastasia camps, though only Julius was present from the Anastasia camp. Through the discussion, Subaru learned that the group of injured men Crusch had brought back to the capital was attacked by two Sin archbishops, Greed, Regulus Corneas, and Gluttony, Ley Batenkaitos. Crusch and the front half were able to escape and bring back reinforcements.

Puck also explained to them that Ley is able to eat the names and memories of his victims simply by touching their face with his left hand and licking it, which would explain the many comatose, and amnesiac warriors. Subaru noted that each Sin archbishop has their own unique ability that they called Authorities, so Ley would have the Authority of Gluttony. This prompted Felix to request that they dissolve the alliance, but Julius alongside Wilhelm was able to persuade him by saying that the Subjugation notice has already gone public, thus even without the alliance, the Crusch camp would be targeted, therefore it would be better to stay in the alliance in case trouble arises.

They also found out that Emilia had little knowledge of the Witch-Cult, contrary to everyone's belief. Subaru and Rem had to brief her about them.

They stayed for two more days, these days went by normally, in the morning, the Emilia camp would do radio calisthenics with the villagers, although the others saw it as strange they ultimately joined in. Subaru had plenty of conversations with Otto, introducing him to Emilia and Rem, he is only here due to a deal that he made with Subaru.

* * *

It was the last day of their stay and the Emilia camp, including Otto and the villagers, we're going to return to the Mather's domain.

"I do hope you come and visit sometime later"

"Of course"

Emilia and Subaru shake hands with Crusch and Felix, Rem and Beatrice stayed back as they were having their own little chat, most likely about Subaru. He glances back and can't help but put on a smile on his face.

* * *

They have set off, they left quite late, the sky was starting to turn dark, in the leading carriage was, Otto driving the ground dragons, Rem, sleeping beside Subaru, resting her head on his shoulder, Emilia sitting opposite to them, also seemingly asleep, then there was Beatrice sitting on Subaru's lap. They were the only ones awake if you exclude Otto.

Beatrice was in deep thought while Subaru was leisurely humming a tune that he remembered from his own world, he noticed that Beatrice was spacing out and decides to talk with her.

"Hey Beako, something in your mind?"

"I suppose... Subaru"

"Yeah"

"That time you promised Betty..." She looks up at him, he didn't quite remember promising anything. Seeing that he doesn't remember, she frowns. "You promised Betty you'd tell her... about how you know about my gospel... and Mother's contract..."

"Oh..." In actuality, he hadn't prepared a response for this, and even if he did, should he really tell her?

* * *

 **A/N**

 **There ya go, Cliffhanger. This shall be my groundwork for my next fic when I finished all the planning.  
** **This marks the true end of the fic, so I'll give you guys some story stats:**

 **1\. Story totals up to just above 40kwords.**

 **2\. The story took one month to fully write.**

 **3\. It ended with 2,400 views, 22 follows and 20 favorites. Awesome!**

 **Anyway I have to start studying for the Term Exams so see you after that! Upload speeds may vary and thank you so much for reading, peace!**


End file.
